332nd Hunger Games
by District 1 Victor
Summary: The rebellion failed after Katniss was killed in the battle for District 2. The capital countiuned the Hunger Games. Since the agreement between them and District 13 was broken, 13 has had to enter the games, starting with the 76th Hunger Games. Almost 200 years later, it seems the vice grip of the capital, won't ever be broken. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

"So, as you can see, my little design here well add a lot of suspense to these games." I turn off the projection of the arena and look around the room. This is the most nervous arena meeting I've ever given. All of the arenas I've made were nice and simple. This is the first year I tried something different. I see a few people shaking there heads slowly. Ok, they like it?, I think to myself. "So basically, your arena design is - the door slides open and cuts off Tron, the head game maker from the 310Th to 315Th games, then President Ten walks in." "I love it" he lets out. "So, I can proceed with my design sir?" I ask. "Lets just say, your going to wish you went into this arena if you disappoint me' he replies with a smile. "Of course sir, I won't let you down." I say as I grab my briefcase, and head for the design room. "Good, I want a 3-D model on my desk by next week" "But President, you can't be suggesting that you take such a big risk, this design could take a turn for the worst!" Let out one of the newer game makers. " No, no" Ten began. "I'm not suggesting a thing, I'm approving it." he finished. With that he turned and left the room.

(Chill out, 1 is my favorite District, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let them win, and it doesn't mean I'm going to make them lose. Don't hate, just eat a cupcake or something.)


	2. Chapter 2

POV Iyana White

I turn on the TV and call to Jericho "Come on, there on the last games!" I call to him. "Alright, alright, I'm hear" he says as he walks in the room. "This is it, the 74th hunger games!" Comrade let out in a loud, happy voice. "The year that inspired the rebellion" I heard beside me. It started out showing the battle for the cornucopia on the first day. It slowly moved along. I see her, Katniss Everdean. I get lost in my thoughts until it comes down to the final 3. "That Cato guy sure is strong" I say. "I could take him, no problem." "Shut up Jericho, he'd snap your neck like a twig." "Oh really?" he asked with a smile. "Yeah, the only reason that Katniss won was because of her partner." "The winners of the 74th annual hunger games Katniss Everdean and Peeta Mellark!" Claudius's voice rang out. "Look at those 2, young love, and treachery." Next the film of her being blown to bits by a bomb flashed over the TV. "Alright, I'm out, big day tomorrow." Jericho said as he stood up. That's right, the reapings are tomorrow. "Hey Jericho" "Yeah?" "Are you scared?" "Why should I be, if I don't want to go, I don't have to, someone will volunteer" he said with a smile. "I guess your right, bye" "Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

(All reapings will be in the POV of the District escort)

District 1 Reapings

"Ok, ok lets settle down now." I'm never prepared for what District 1 will do each year. "Now, lets pick your tributes." I walk over to one of the big glass vases, filled with paper. I slowly reach in, then grab a name and pull my hand out in one swift motion. "Platinum Tone!" I say into the microphone with a smile. "I volunteer as tribute!" I see a boy step out from the 16 year-old section. He had short blonde hair and what looked like grey eyes. "Now what's your name?" I ask him. "Jericho, Jericho Hill" he said back. "Well Jericho, anything you'd like to say?" I ask him. "Yes" he started. "Dad, I'm going to win these games for you, I'm going to make you proud." he finished. "Splendid!, now, for are female tribute." I walk over to the other vase and pull out a piece of paper. "Iyana White!" I say happily. I see a girl from the 16 year old section come out slowly. She had brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair. She started looking around on her way up, then looked more and more nervous. Suddenly I started hearing some people yelling. "No!" It rang out through the square. The girl walked up to the stage and looked very calm. "No volunteer?" I let out, then covered my mouth. "Anything you want to say?" I ask the girl as I pat her on the back. "No, I'm fine" she said in a borderline nervous voice. Well, let the games begin.

District 2 Reapings 

"Alright lets make this quick!" I say, raising my voice above the crowd. "Your female tribute is… " I say, reaching into the bowl. " "Rona Long" It happens almost instantly, "I volunteer as tribute!" Her voice is almost as loud as mine, booming around the square. I see her walk out of the 16 year-old section, amber colored hair, and blue eyes. Some people start to cheer in the crowd. "Name?" I say to her. "Kayla Emier" she responds quickly. "Alright, on to our male tribute!" I walk over to the other bowl and quickly pull out a piece of paper and unfold it. "Jacoba Morne!" I immediately look at the 18 year-old section to see who will volunteer. I see a very muscular, tall boy open his mouth- when suddenly I hear another voice rise above the crowd. "I volunteer as tribute!" A boy with short, platinum blonde hair stepped out. "Alden?" I see the boy from the 18 year-old section looking at the volunteer in disbelief. "Niall" he said in a sarcastic voice. "Why, you knew I was going this year!" At this point the started raising his voice. They get into a huge argument when I step in and break it up. "Ok, Alden?" I look at him. "Stamos, Alden Stamos." he says. "Well congratulations Alden. You are District 2's male tribute for the 332nd hunger games." Suddenly the boy from the 18 year-old section started screaming and cursing. How exciting? I think to myself.

District 3 Reapings 

"Ok lets get started with this years reapings!" I say happily into the microphone. The crowd stands, staring at me, showing no emotion. "First off, your female tribute." I reach in and slowly dig through the piles of paper. I pull one out an unfold the paper. "Ahri Kinsley!" I let out. A girl walks out from the 18 year-old section. She had dark hair and brown eyes. She looked terrified as she walked up to the stage. "Now our male tribute." I take my time to pull out a name. "Flint Kade." I see a boy walk out from the 16 year-old section. He had blonde hair, and stormy green eyes. He came up to the stage with a smile. This is going to be a great year.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Zurie Roper

"Right Zurie?" I'm shocked back into reality. I look at my training instructor with wide eyes. "Yes, I did" I didn't, but who cares I've got all the training I need, the academy has become torture, coming everyday and learning how to do something I don't need. Why learn a little about 100 weapons when I could master 3 or 4 of them? "Then I don't think you'd mind showing us all the move" he said gesturing around the room at everyone. "Not at all" I walk over to the training mat and grab a knife. That's about all I know, it has something to do with a knife. My instructor walked on to the mat with a sword in hand. "Now show me the move" He said. I lunged at him and he side stepped to the right. I fell on my face. "Pay attention next time Zurie" he said, fighting back a laugh. "Now class, do you see what happens when you start thinking you're the best career ever?" I can't stand this, I pulled myself up and turned to him "Shut up" I said. He dropped his sword and turned to me. "What?" he asked angrily. "Did I studier?" I asked with a smile. He ran at me, and I side stepped, but he turned quickly and grabbed my arm. He pushed me into the ground. He cursed under his breath and went to go get the head instructor. I saw my, knife laying there on the mat. I couldn't resist it., as I grabbed it, stood up, then sent it flying into his arm. He let out a scream as he fell to the ground holding his arm. "Now, class see what happens when you mess with me?" I asked sarcastically. "Zurie!" I heard a voice behind me.

I was in the office of the head trainer. "Why" he asked in a disapproving tone. "I wasn't paying attention and he ended up making me fall face first into a mat." I answered calmly. ""Zurie, your good, but not that good. You could be in some big trouble."

"That wouldn't be a problem if I could just go to the games and win!- Your not ready!" he starte yell when he cut me off. "We've told you, will be fine and support you if you'd just wait till you 18. You couldn't take on 18 year old right now." " Why can't I?" I asked angrily. "Because!-" he spotted mid-sentence. "Because…" he tried to continue. "Ok I tell you what." He started again. "Tonight, you come back here to the academy. You show us what you have, and we might clear you to go to the games." Like it's your choice I thought to myself. "Ok fine, I'll come" I forced out. "Good, I look forward to seeing you." He got up and left the room. "Finally!" I yelled out. This is going to be the best year ever.


	5. Chapter 5

District 4 Reapings

"Ok lets get this years reaping started!" I say into the microphone. I walk over to the one of the big bowls and grab a piece of paper. I unfold it and read the name. "Dylan Harkness" A boy walked out of the 16 year-old section, he had blue eyes and brown hair. He walked up to the stage. He didn't say anything, and stared blankly at the crowd. I didn't bother asking him for his thoughts. "Alright then, next is our female tribute." I walk over to the other bowl, and grab a piece of paper out. "Henna-" I'm cut off by a girl shouting out "I volunteer as tribute!" I see her walk out of the 17 year-old section. She had caramel hair and blue eyes. She walked up to the stage, head held high. "Well what's your name?" I ask her. "Zurie Roper" she says. Before I even ask she starts talking. "I'm going to make are District proud!" She said into the microphone.

District 5 Reapings

"First for our female tribute" I say. I walk over to the bowl and grab a piece of paper out. I look at it and read off the name. "Glitter King" I see a 15 year-old girl walk out of her section. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She walked up to the stage, in a speed walk. "Now our male tribute." I walk over to the other bowl, and pull out a name. "Elliot Stanford" No one moves and people start looking around. I see the peacekeepers walk into the 13 year-old section. They push people around and walk out with a boy with red hair and green eyes. They walk him up to the stage and he turns to the crowd. "Auburn, I'm coming back I promise." He said in a slightly loud voice. I see a girl in the back of the square, not yet reaping age, starting to cry. "Touching" I say to myself.

District 6 Reapings

"Ladies first!" I say in a cheery voice. The crowd is mumbling amongst there selves. I reach in the big bowl in front of me and pull out a name. "Lexie Flare." I say with a smile. I stand there for a second looking around. "I volunteer as tribute!" I hear a worried voice shout out. A girl from the 16 year-old section walked out. She had very long, dark hair, and brown eyes. She walked up to the stage and I could see she was fighting back her scared she was. She forced a smile on her face by the time she turned to the crowd. "Now for our male tribute." I say. I pull out another name, but hear a voice shout. "I volunteer as tribute!" Brooka started screaming when she heard the voice. "No, no, no! Geo don't do this!" She started crying. "I have to." he said in a calm voice. "2 volunteers? Congratulations to you both!" I say.


	6. Chapter 6

(All reapings our in the POV of the District Escort)

District 7 Reapings

"Now, everyone quiet down, quiet down." I can't tell if everyone is really excited or nervous for this years reapings. I wait a minute for the buzzing of the crowd to stop. "Welcome to this years reapings. First, for our female tribute." I walk over to the big bowl, reach in, and pull out a piece of paper. I unfold it and look at the name. I stare at it for a minute, then read the name. "Lyzabeth Ellery" I see a girl with long, dark blonde hair, and green eyes, walk out of the 16 year-old section. She walked up to the stage at a normal face, no emotion on her face. "Next, is our male tribute." I say, walking over to the bowl. I reach, and pull out a slip of paper. "Grasser Hillon." I look around and see a boy come out of the 14 year-old section. He had red hair and brown eyes. He walked up to the stage, almost in tears, but I could see he was strong as he held them back.

District 8 Reapings 

"Welcome, everyone!" I'm so excited for this years games. I can't wait. "Lets find out which lucky tributes will represent District 8 this year." I walk over to the female tribute bowl. I reach in an pull out a name. "Rose Longate." I see a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes walk out of the 18 year-old section. She starts crying on her way up to the stage, and is in a fit of tears when she's standing and waiting for her district partner to be reaped. "Now for our male tribute." I pick out a name, and read it aloud. "Trent Britten." I see some people in the 17 year-old section shuffle around. In the middle, is a boy with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He walked out and up to the stage. A girl in the 12 year-old section started crying and screaming. I really don't see why people act up so much about being reaped, they have the chance to bring pride and glory to there selves and there entire district. I see peacekeepers directing everyone out and carrying the girl away, as she fights to get to the stage.

District 9 Reapings

"Welcome to the reapings for the 332nd annual Hunger Games!" There is no emotion in the crowd, honestly I don't know why I still try. "First, for our female tribute." I grab a name out of the large bowl and read it out. "Rita Thatch-" Suddenly I'm cut off by words I never thought I'd hear. "I volunteer as tribute!" I see a girl with long, brown hair, and greenish-brown eyes, walk out of the 17 year-old section. "Well, very good, very good." I can't believe someone finally volunteered from this trash heap of a district. "Now what's your name?" I ask her. "Zaria Paska" she says. I start to feel the excitement die down a little when I hear her. She's scared, but not enough to pass up the games. "Well Zaria, I know we all applaud you for your bravery." "Now, lets find out who will enter the arena with you." I reach in the bowl with male tribute names. "Holder Grand" I see a boy walk out of the 17 year-old section. He had blue eyes and black hair. As he walks to the stage, Zaria recognizes him. "Holder, it will be fine." she started, but it showed on his face he wasn't going to be talked into a better mood.


	7. Chapter 7

District 10 Reapings

"Ok, lets get this year reapings underway!" I'm doing my best, this ungrateful district never shows the slightest excitement at the reapings. "Ladies go first." I walk over to the bowl full of names. I reach in and grab out a name. "Raven Hinda" A girl with black hair and brown eyes walked up to the stage from the 17 year-old section. She looked very calm. "Alright next for our male tribute!" I pull out a name from the other large bowl. "Bryant Windmill" I see a boy walk out of the 12 year-old section. He sheds a tear, then walks up to the stage. I hear someone in his age section start to cry.

District 11 Reapings

"Welcome to this years reapings!" A few people let out some rude comments, so I start. "Ladies first, of course." I walk over to the bowl and pull out a name. "Taylor Halk" "I volunteer as tribute!" I light up as soon as I hear this. I see a girl walk out of the 16 year-old, she had black hair and blue eyes.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Rayna Hunt" she replied

"Well congratulations for volunteering to represent your district."

"Thank you"

"Now for our male tribute." I grab another name out of the other bowl. "Trek Stonewall" I see a boy walk out of the 14 year-old section. He shuffles his feet up to the stage, and bites his lip, as he walks up the steps. "Your tributes for the 332nd Hunger Games!"

District 12 Reapings 

"Hello, hello and welcome to the reapings for the 332nd Hunger Games." The crowd just stands, staring at me. "Alright, ladies first." I reach in to the bowl of names and pull one out. "Koko Maxie" I see a girl with blonde hair and green eyes walk out of the 16 year-old section. She walked up to the stage, surprisingly with a smile. "Now for our male tribute." I pull a name out of the other bowl. "Trent Rome" A boy walks out of the 15 year-old section. He had black eyes and brown hair. He walked up to the stage, and hide his face, I think he started to cry.

District 13 Reapings

"Welcome to this years reapings! The crowd stares at me, some people happy, some sad. This district has been divided since the games were brought to them after they rebelled. Many people had military training, so the games were easy for them. Others didn't and simply hated the games. "First for our male tribute." I pull a name out of the large bowl. "Ethan Black" I see a boy walk out of the 12 year-old section slowly, and then he starts to cry. "I volunteer as tribute!" A boy with long black hair and silver-blue eyes.

"Now, whats your name?"

"Dimitri Dragomir" he says

"On to our female tribute." I pull out another name, "Aster Xander" A girl starts to walk out of the 12 year-old section, when a voice comes through the square. "I volunteer as tribute. I see a girl with red hair and gold eyes walk out of the 17-year old section. She walked up to the stage.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Raine Xander."

She took her place next to her district partner, and something in her eyes told me she wasn't doing this to make her district proud.

IMPORTANT

OK, everyone go look at my account for info. on the sponsor system.


	8. Chapter 8

Chariot Rides 

POV Comrade Templesmith

"Welcome, one and all, to this years tribute parades for the 332nd annual Hunger Games. "Well, there is our District 1 tributes right now, dressed in lovely golden dress, emphasized with gems around the borders, brilliant!"

"Now on to District 2, dressed in sharp grey dress. It really shows off there strength!"

"Next up, District 3. Dressed in green dress, with swirls of red, yellow, and blue. They look just like circuits in machines."

"District 4 is next, with tributes dressed in sea blue dress, with black netting adding a great touch to there outfits.

"On to District 5 now, dressed in a beautiful deep blue dress with white lines, making them appear as solar panels."

"District 6 is dressed in silver dress, and Oh… what's that? They seem to shine under the street lights!"

"District 7, showing off in brown dress, with elaborate stringing that appear to be roots. They also, have pieces of green spots that also, look like leaves.

"Next, up District 8. They are wearing lovely stitches of different red, white, and black fabrics forming there lovely dress."

"On to District 9, wearing bright brown dress, with some lose fitting that makes it seem as if they are stalks of grain, swaying in the wind.

"District 10 is up, dressed as cattle drivers, in blue jeans and leather vest, with leather boots.

"Now for District 11. Wearing light blue dress shirts, with overalls over them, lovely.

"Next is District 12. Wearing coal mining gear and hardhats."

"Finally, it's District 13. Wearing equipment that makes there tributes look just like the peacekeepers who protect everyone in Panem."

"That concludes this years tribute parade, Happy Hunger Games!"


	9. Chapter 9

332nd Hunger Games Interview's 

POV Julius Flickermen

"Hello and welcome to this years interviews with the tributes that will go into the arena! First up, is a lovely girl from District 1, Iyana White!"

"Hello, Julius" she lets out.

"Hello. So first question, what went through your mind when they called your name?"

"I was a little shocked. I really expected someone to volunteer for me."

"And who was that we heard in the square?"

"That was Leo and Lin, my brothers."

"Well, Leo and Lin," I start saying, looking in the camera, "Your sister will be back in no time."

"Next, is Jericho Hill!"

"Hello Julius" He says as he sits down.

"Now, I understand your father is a past Victor?"

"Yes, he is."

"And is that why you have volunteered for this games?"

"Yes, of course, I want to follow in his footsteps."

"Hers to you for that!"

"Now, for District 2."

"Kayla Emir!"

"Hello Julius." she said.

"Hello, now do you feel prepared for these games?"

"Oh, yes I'm very prepared. I've been training for this for a very long time."

"Now do you have a special reason for volunteering?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just trying to make my district proud."

"Next is Alden Stamos!"

"Now who was that you got in a fight with at the reapings?" I start shooting questions at him before he can sit down.

"My friend, Niall."

"I understand he planned to volunteer this year and he told you?"

"Yes he did."

"Why would you volunteer on the last year he could attend the games?"

"I didn't want him to take the risk, not that he'd lose, but there are about 6 people in each years games who have trained for this, I didn't want him to take the risk."

"Now, Ahri Kinsey, from District 3!"

"Hello" she said, sitting down.

"Now, I hear that 2 of your siblings volunteered in passed games, but sadly didn't make it out."

"Yes they did."

"Do you know why they volunteered, it is odd, them coming from District 3."

"My parents really want us to follow in there footsteps and win."

"That's right isn't it? Your parents are passed victors."

"Yes"

"Thank you."

"Our male tribute from District 3, Flint Kade!"

"Hello" he said

"Hello. Now, do you feel prepared for this games?"

"Well… To be honest…." He sat there at a loss of words.

"I don't blame you, being nervous. How was life back in District 3?"

"Well, my parents went out to work everyday. I had to learn how to be a good cook for my sister. She's picky at what she eats. "

"A cook hmm? Do you think you could match any of the capital cooks?"

"O, maybe." he said with a smile.

Ok, i've looked at reviews, and here are answers to questions. 1. Yes i'm doing this pretty fast, i want to get into the arena and then i'll add lots of details. Next chapter will be up sometime this week. 2. Yes there will be more interviews I'm going 1-3, 4-6, 7-9, ect. 3. I won't update at ALL next week, I'll be at... just kidding not telling you!

So, I've heard alot of good things about the District 6 outfits, but I can't take credit, that goes to_ brookebyhercover_, it was there idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Interviews

"Now, for Zurie Roper, from District 4!"

She walks in and sits down, without saying a word.

"Hello" I say to her

"Hello" she smiles back.

"Now, I understand there was a bit of an issue, with you volunteering this year?"

"Yes, my instructors wanted me to wait until I was 18. It took a while, but a finally convinced them I was ready."

"Well, how did you manage that?"

"I just proved to them I have the skills to win these games."

"Very nice, now do you feel prepared?"

"Yes sir, I do. I'm ready to make my district proud."

"On deck, Dylan Harkness!"

"Hello Julius" He said in a shaky voice.'

"When I watched the reapings, I noticed you were reaped and didn't volunteer?"

"That's correct."

"Did you plan to volunteer?"

"Not really, you see my mothers ill and my fathers in no condition to take care of her."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Well, sounds like you and Iyana might have something in common."

"Maybe" he said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Now on to District 5. Glitter King!"

She came in and sat down, staring at the crowd blankly.

"Hello?" I ask her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just watching all the people."

"Ok, well the people are suppose to watch you." I say, pointing to her.

"Oh, ok."

The crowd starts laughing.

"Now how was life back in District 5?"

"Well, it was really hard. I had to wake up, work."

The crowd laughs louder and harder.

"On to, Elliot Stanford!"

I sit waiting. He doesn't come out. Eventually, I see to peacekeepers manage to push him out.

He walks over and sits in the chair.

"Hello" I'm trying my best, but he won't talk back. We spend the whole time with me making jokes, why he just sits, staring at the ground.

"On to District 6 with Brooka Flare!"

"Hello" she said .

"Hello. Now, I'm sure there are a lot of questions the crowd wants answers to, so lets get this started. Do you have a special reason for volunteering?"

"Well, my grandfather has passed recently…" she starts holding back tears.

"And, my cousin was reaped. I didn't want to lose another family member." she finished.

"How brave you are." I say.

"Why don't you just pass our next question on to Geo?"

"Ok" she said.

"Now up, Geo Robb!"

"Hello, Julius" he says in a stone hard voice.

"Now, why was it you volunteered this year, as we saw at the reapings, it has something to do with Brooka?"

"Well, yes. She's my girlfriend."

I hear lots of gasp and applauds from the crowd.

"And it's kind of a secret. Well, was kind of a secret."

"Well why was that?"

"Her parents didn't really approve of her dating."

"And you took the risk." I say, shaking my head.

"How, brave and kind of you." I finish.

IMPORTANT

I need you guys to PM me about alliances. If you haven't been keeping up with the story or don't PM you'll go ally-less. Just tell me who you might want to ally with so far. If you can (you don't have too.) PM and tell me your tribute is not going to ally. Like I said, I want to get the last interviews up very quick because I can't update next week. That would give you a week to decide. Remember not every tribute would ally with people. Some people have to go at it alone. This upsides to that too, they don't split food, only they know about there gifts, they won't get killed by an ally in there sleep. Just PM me please!


	11. Chapter 11

"Up next, we have Lyzabeth Ellery!"

"Hello" she started, then freezed up looking out in the crowd.

"Everything ok?"

"I'm just not use to big…" She trailed off

"O, don't worry your fine."

"O…ok"

"Now, what did you do back in District 7?"

"I..I…."

"Come on, let it out. We don't need a repeat of Elliot." The crowd started laughing.'

"I worked in the forest. Just for some extra money."

"Good for you."

"Now on to Grasser Hilon!"

"Hello Julius, how are you?" he ask.

"Well fine, don't we have quiet the manners?"

"I try." He says with a smile. The crowd started laughing.

"Do you feel prepared for the games?"

"Are you kidding? I make my own rules. I'll go through these games, no problem." He started standing up, the crowd started cheering.

"You seem very energetic!'

He looked down at me and smiled. "I got a good night's sleep."

"Up next, is Trent Britten!"

"Hello" he said

"Hello. Now, lets say I were to ask 3 people back in District 8 about you, what do you think they would say?"

"Who would you ask?"

"Just anyone."

"Well, I hope they'd at least think of me as kind. I try to help out. You never know when you might need a favor. It's just common sense to help out."

"Well, looks like we have a promising tribute hear!" I say, facing the crowd. They start laughing and clapping.

"Just meeting you, you're a fine young man."

"Thank you sir."

"On to, Kalinda Kayla!"

"Hello, sir"

"Hello. How are you?"

"Fine, sir."

"Do you feel prepared for the games?"

"Yes."

"Well, not feeling talkative?"

"No" she said with a giggle.

"Don't blame you, I'd be nervous if I was in you possession."

"Thank you."

**Ok, sorry it's short I've been working on it slowly and some stuff came up. I'm really sorry my interviews aren't that good. I'm still learning as I go through. Please remember, this is the first story I've EVER written. Thanks for working with me and reviewing me. I need reviews to get better. I'm at a loss for the sponsor points. I'll try and score everyone, and get them posted next. My next chapter or 2 will finish up the interviews. Then I'll post training scores, I'm not going into POV for each person. There suppose to stay secret. I don't know if I'm going to do a training session with all the tributes (non-private session) If I do it will be short. PM if you want that done. I don't want to give away to much about your tributes, then people will know to much and use sponsor gifts to way more of an advantage than they should.**

**HEY PEOPLE PLEASE PM OR REVIEW! I DON"T WANT TO POST A NEW CHAPTER WHEN NO ONE HAS READ THE LAST ONE! **


	12. Chapter 12

"On to Holder Grand!" As he walks out, I notice for the first time he must be 6 taller than 6ft. I settle uneasy in my chair as he walks out, with a mad look on his face.

"Hello, Holder" I say to him. He just sits there.

"Well then, lets get started. Do you feel prepared?"

"Save it Julius!" he barks back. "You and me both know I'm going to be dead sometime

in the next few days. Why do you have to parade me off like this?"

"Well, I- need to shut up!" he cuts me of, standing and leaving.

"Well then, that's that. Onto Zaria Paska!"

"Hello" I start to her.

"Hello." She replies with an unsure smile.

"Now, do you know why Holder is so unsure of himself?"

"Well Julius, to be honest his scared. He's not ready for this."

"And you?"

"Don't worry about me. I can do this." she says beaming with pride.

"I can tell. Volunteering from District 9, you are a true citizen of Panem."

"Thank you." she says, starting to close up.

It seemed like she had prepared herself to not look in the crowd, but at her first glance towards them, I could see how nervous she was.

"Do you have a special reason for volunteering?" She started to have the faintest look of worry on her face.

"Just to make my District proud." she said in an uneasy voice.

"Up next, Bryant Windmill!"

"Hey Julius"

"Hello" I say fighting back a laugh.

"Now do- you have a breath mint?" he cuts me off.

"Excuse me?" I ask

"Never mind" he says reaching into his pocket.

"Ok?"

"Sorry Julius, I just need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Have you ever been to District 10?"

"Well, no."

"Lucky you, he says." It goes on for a while, and he basically interviews me, making jokes. Eventually the buzzer goes off and he leaves.

"Now onto, Raven Hinda!"

"Hello"

"Hello"

"How was life back in District 10?"

"Good"

"Not feeling talkative?"

"No, sir."

"Please, call me Julius." I try all I can, but she won't talk very much. She answers a question, then waits for then next.

**OK, sorry I've been taking big breaks between updates. Thing after thing has come up. Every time I thought I was back, I wasn't. I'm working as I can to get this done. I'm going to finish up interviews then do some training. I've been ignoring a lot of people who have asked for training and I feel like a… never mind. Sorry for everything, I'm getting better (I hope) Now, for private session's! I WILL NOT POST PRIVATE SESSIONS. Doctor Padfoot has suggested that everyone right a paragraph or 2 and send it too me. We'll, that's a genius idea so I'm going with it. If you tribute dies and you give me the ok, I will post there session then. Cause I'm putting together a new sponsor system. Your going to be scored on your tributes private session. I will post a list on my account. That way bad tributes won't get tons of sponsors. I know I've been saying this for a while, I'm sorry. When I release scores, I'll PM sponsor point amounts. I don't want other people to know how many gifts you'll be getting. Then they could PM me, say they want there tribute to target you, it goes on and on. Finally, remember that your tribute might get a low score on purpose so they aren't a target. They won't get lots of Sponsor Points, but they won't be a target. I think that's all…. You might check this again, I feel like I'm forgetting something…**


	13. Chapter 13

"Now for District 11! First up is Rayna Hunt!"

Things are starting to get a little tedious, they always do.

"Hello, how are you?" she ask me.

"Fine, fine thank you. Now, I've heard some small stories about your past?"

"Well, yes sir. I lived in an orphanage for a long time."

"How long is that?"

"From when I was very young. I was adopted at 8."

"And why is it you were in the orphanage?"

"My mother was killed in the 307th Games and my father, well…"

"Don't worry yourself." I start to calm her down.

"Up next is Trek Stonewall!"

A very muscular boy comes out and sits down.

"Hello there." I start.

"Hello." he answers.

"So, what did you do back in 11?"

"I worked in the corn fields, mainly."

"Fun?"

"Yes, yes sir." I could tell he was lying.

"Anything interesting about your family to share?"

"What family?" he asked.

**Sorry the interviews are so chopped up. I'm working on it. Just a reminder, I need private sessions. I've only gotten about 2 or 3! Sorry for the mistakes and not updating a lot, but I'm doing as I can. PM if your still confused with the private session or your have a problem with writing the paragraph(s).**


	14. Chapter 14

"Now on to District 12! First up is Koko Maxie!"

"Hello, Julius." She says, coming out with a smile on her face. "How are you?" she continues.

"Well, hello. Just find, thank you. You have quiet the manners."

"Thank you?"

"So, do you feel like you have any advantages?"

"Well, I guess I could use my master baking skills!" The crowd started laughing.

"Well how would you plan to do that?"

"Well I could poison the food or something. That wouldn't go really well though, it would ruin my cupcakes. I've been thinking about how to make some really amazing cupcakes. "

"Well-" she cuts me off. "Back in 12, I worked for the mayor and I cooked and clean for him. He really liked my cooking. It really helped me and my brother earn some money."

I'm almost glad when the buzzer goes off.

"Up next is Trent Rome!" The short boy walks out and sits down.

"Hello" he says.

"Hello"

"So, what did you do back in District 12?"

"I worked in the mines." he reply's in a shaky voice.

"And…." I trail off. 12 is always the harder District to interview. The roots of rebellion were there 200 years ago, and when the capital defeated the Districts in the mindless 2nd rebellion, 12 took the most punishment. The harder the capital pushes them down, the more of them want to fight back.

"Julius?" I hear Trent ask. I realize I trailed off and must have spent a minute just sitting there.

"Sorry, sorry." The buzzer goes off.

"And last but not least, District 13! Starting with Mrs. Raine Xander!"

"Hello Julius." she says.

"Hello, now right off I just have to ask, do you have a special reason for volunteering?"

"Yes. My cousin, Aster, he was reaped."

"Well, you must care a lot about him. Who else is there in you family?"

She starts to laugh a little. "Well, I live with my Grandfather, brother Castor and sister Lily. I also live with my 9 cousins."

"Well, do they have names?"

"Oh, sorry I just- It's fine, tell us." I cut her off.

"There names are Taran, Briony, Sola, Zinnia, Marigold, Violet, Jet, Orion, and of course, Aster."

"Well that's quiet the family you have there."

"Yes, sir."

"And finally, Dimitri Dragomir!"

"Hello" he says.

"Hello"

"So, starting out, do you have a reason for volunteering?"

He gets a bit of an angry look on his face. "Julius, did you see the boy who was reaped? He wouldn't have made it 3 minutes in the arena. I'm not trying to be the big hero here, but I wasn't going to let him be killed."

"Well, that's very brave of you. Most people wouldn't have done that. Do you feel like you can win?"

"I've had training with weapons. I'm not going to try and promise myself I can win, but I'm not going to accept that I can't."

**INTERVIEWS ARE FINISHED! BUT, BUT, BUT, I HAVE A BUT! I NEED PRIVATE SESSIONS! I:M NOT GETTING ANY! I CAN"T HAVE A SPONSOR SYSTEM WITHOUT PRIVATE SESSIONS. Also, I need peoples training strategy's. I mean like when everyone is together training. If you already put that in your form just send a PM telling me. Also, now that all the interviews are finished, keep thinking about allies! After training, you'll have a few days, THEN YOUR IN THE ARENA! And if I don't get any PM from you, ally, interview strategy, private session, or just a "I'm still reading!" then your gonna be a bloodbath! **


	15. Chapter 15

POV Trent Rome

I was shaking. This was it. If I dreamed of getting a sponsor in these games, this is how I would get one. This is going to change the rest of my life, or what's left with. "Everyone, shush, shush. There about to show the scores!" My escort said in a cheering voice, even though no one was talking. I sat on the couch, rubbing my hands together. I felt the bead of sweat on my forehead. Julius Templesmith was on the screen, but I wasn't listening to what he said. Suddenly the scores started to flash over the screen.

District 1 

Boy: Jericho Hill **Score -10**

Girl: Iyana White **Score- 9**

District 2

Boy: Alden James Stamos **Score- 10**

Girl: Kayla Emier **Score- 9**

District 3 

Boy: Flint Kade **Score- 5**

Girl: Ahri Kinsley **Score- 5**

District 4

Boy: Dylan Harkness **Score- **7

Girl: Zurie Roper **Score- 11**

District 5

Boy: Elliot Stanford **Score**- 3

Girl: Gliter King **Score- 5**

District 6

Boy: Geo Robb **Score- 6**

Girl: Brooka Flare **Score- 6**

District 7

Boy: Grasser Hilon **Score- 5**

Girl: Lyzabeth Ellery **Score- 7**

District 8

Boy: Trent Britten **Score-** 6

Girl: Kalinda Kayla **Score- **

District 9

Boy: Holder Grand **Score- 4**

Girl: Zaria Paska **Score- 8**

District 10

Boy: Bryant Windmill **Score-**

Girl: Raven Hinda **Score-**

District 11

Boy: Trek Stonewall **Score- 10**

Girl: Rayna Hunt **Score-**

District 12

Boy: Trent Rome **Score- 9**

Girl: KoKo Maxie **Score- 6**

District 13

Boy: Dimitri Dragomir **Score- 8**

Girl: Raine Xander **Score- 7**

**Ok, so the faster I get private sessions, the faster this will be finished. I'm going to make a poll on my account, do we want another chapter were tributes train together, or do we start the games? I want to write what you guys want to read! So… PM me those private sessions and answer the polls! I'll update as I get tributes.**

**Ok, for those who are confused about private sessions, here is an example. It's Trent Britten's, by Cashmere67.**

**Trent's POV;The Gamemakers tell me to begin and my eye catches a silver bow and a sheath. I grab it quickly, and walk over to the dummies. I stand a few feet back and place an arrow on the string. I close my left eye and let the arrow go. It hits the shoulder of the dummy; at least I didn't miss completely. I shoot another one, it lands in the right knee. One more arrow and then I'll be done with archery. I shoot another one, and it hits right in the middle of the face. I place the bow down and jog over to another dummy. This one is mechanical; it swings a padded club, but is soft with padding where vital pressure points would be. I punch my hands up and wrap two braces around my hands. I dodge the dummy's swinging and I jab my fingers right under the neck. Next, I punch the dummy in the face. It begins to swing the club harder and harder. For my finale, I trip the dummy and it falls to the ground. I get on top of it and begin jabbing it in all the pressure points above the waist. It stops moving and beeps. I guess I'm done here. I'm escorted out and sit next to the two from District 7. I might actually have of a chance; of doing somewhat well in the games, that is. I can't let my arrogance overwhelm me, though. I am still from an outer District. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Geo Robb's POV**

The head instructor starts talking us through all of the stations. I don't really pay attention. I'm going to learn how to survive, then I'll learn how to fight back. I'm not in this for me, I'm in this for Brooka. She dismisses us and I walk over to the knives, holding Brooka's hand and pulling her along. I want to get comfortable with having the worst, I have a feeling that's going to be the best I'll have in the arena. I grab a knife at the same time as that Jericho kid.

**Jericho Hill's POV**

The human shield from 6 went to grab a knife at the same time as me. I pull it out of his hand and give him a dirty look. He pushes his girlfriend behind him and steps back. "Your smart." I say with a smile. I turn and start slashing on a dummy, until if falls apart.

**Ahri Kinsley's POV**

I see all of the careers break apart, show off there skills, then slowly move back towards each other. There taking turns with the spears when I start to earn my spot. I grab a bow, load an arrow, and take aim. I shoot down range, hitting a dummy right in the chest. I load another and release. This time I hit it in the thigh. I keep going around, knife throwing, blowguns, until finally one of them walks over. I walk back with her and the deals made that I'm in the careers.

**Lyzabeth Ellery's POV**

I start out climbing. I spend a while just climbing around. After that I go to fire building. I start towards plant I.D., but someone else got there first. I wasn't in the mood for talking, or competing. I just wanted to get through the day, below the radar.

**Trek Stonewall's POV**

I head over to weight lifting. I get there right before that girl from 4. She starts lifting 2 smaller weights, and I sit down on the bench. I lay back, and start lifting. After about 3 minutes of that, I stand up and start to walk away. Suddenly I hear the girl starting to laugh. I turn around and walk over to her.

"Do you have a problem?" I say in a cold voice.

"No, no. I just thought someone like you would be strong. Apparently not." she says with a smile. I pull my fist up, but I'm pulled to the ground by a peacekeeper before I get a chance to swing. "Big mistake 11!" the girl laughs out.

**OK, so this is the last call for allies. Remember, you can have 3 or 4 people in a group. IMPORTANT- If I don't have private sessions by the time we go into the arena, I'm going off of your tributes profile. And I decided to do this chapter because the poll result was 50/50. I'm going to do 1 more when all the allies are in, to show them being made. Then were in the ARENA! **

**ATTENTION! I'm am going to start writing the first chapter of the arena this Friday. I NEED PRIVATE SESSIONS. Also, you can go ahead and look on my profile for the list of supplies. I need people to PM how i should award SP. I might just put 00 behind your training score, but I don't think so. I need to know what you guys think is fair. Training score x 100 divided by 2? PM ME!**


	17. Chapter 17

Trent Rome-D12

I'm not in the mood for talking today. I keep thinking about how many people are cheering right now, and will be if I die today. After the long quiet ride to the arena, we are all shown to are rooms below the arena. My stylist tries to make small take, as always, but I just ignore her.

Kayla Emier-D2

This is the day. I'm going into the arena. My stylist gives me a last minute pep talk before I go and stand in the tube that leads to the arena. I slowly rose into the arena…

Zaria Paska- D9

Once I rose into the arena, the count down started. I looked around and got a grip on things. We were inside of a city. No buildings went higher than 5 or 6 stories. The cornucopia was in the town square. Buildings surrounded us, with streets leading straight out of the city, if it had an end.

Trek Stonewall- D11

The gong sounded, and I ran straight for the cornucopia. About half way there, I saw Trent, the boy from 12, in the corner of my eye. I started running even faster, but he caught up and tackled me from behind.

Zurie Roper- D4

I got to the cornucopia 2nd, behind that brat from 9. I picked up a spear that was right outside the mouth of the cornucopia, and sent it flying at him. He was picking up a backpack and water bottle when he looked up and saw it coming. He tied to get out of the way, but it still got him in the shoulder.

Jericho Hill- D1

I got to the cornucopia about 6th. I quickly found some throwing knives inside one of the chest, and started taking down tributes. 1st the girl from 9, then the boy from 3.

Trent Britten- D8

I went in and grabbed a water bottle. "I know I need some food" I mumble to myself. I didn't see any directly around me. I felt sweat starting to bead on my skin. If I don't get out of here soon then I'll be killed. Then I hit the jackpot. I found a book bag, some food, and clean water in one of the chest. I started to pull a spear out of the ground, when I felt the knife slip across my throat…

Geo Robb- D6

I saw Brooka on the other side of the cornucopia. I started to head straight through to her, but then got caught up in the careers massacre. I got a knife in my shoulder, but I pulled it out and kept it. I saw Brooka heading down one of the streets and started heading after her. "Don't think your going to lose me that quickly" I laughed to myself. All of the sudden, I saw the boy from 8 running around, shifting through stuff. It looked like he had a lot. I saw him starting to pull a spear out of the ground. I wasn't going to take the chance, I ran behind him and slit his throat before he could pull out the spear. I pulled the spear out and started running for Brooka.

Dimitri Dragomir- D13

I grabbed some water and a jacket, and started running. I turned around, just to see who might be worth fighting with later in the games. I saw the careers taking down the idiots who were running straight into the fight. And on the ground, there was the two really tall and strong boys from 11 and 12. The boy from 12 looked like he was dead. The boy from 11 was crawling away. Suddenly he stopped….

Kayla Emier- D3

I ran to the cornucopia and quickly climbed to top. Jericho tossed me a bag of shrunkens. I started trying to get some kills. I got the girl from 11 in the head. I missed the girl from 7 twice before I got her in the thigh.

Elliot Stanford- D5

I took Koko up on her offer and joined her "alliance" Even thought it's just me and her. We ran around the circumference of the supplies grabbing what we could, then took off.

Glitter King- D5

I saw Flint run into the supplies to try and grab stuff. The whole time I was signaling for him to come on. Every time he got something he saw something else he "might need" He took so long I didn't have time to start crying when he was killed…

Raven Hinda- D10

I was running away with a few things, when an axe hit me in the back. I fell to the ground and started screaming. I turned around just in time to see the boy from 7 nod at me, with a sad look on his face….

**Hurray for finally being in the arena! Ok so sorry if your tribute died…but only one is going to win anyway. Also , I have decied that to figure out your sponsor points, just take your training score, split it in half and put 2 zeros behind it. If you have an odd number (Ex. 7) Then just do the same ( 7 divided by 2 is 3.5) And add only 1 zero. (350) Tell me if you think this is fair or not, I really couldn't think of another way to do it. PM with questions and don't for get to review! ALSO! Bold is dead, **underlined is injured, normal is ok.

District 1 

Boy: Jericho Hill

Girl: Iyana White

District 2

Boy: Alden James Stamos

Girl: Kayla Emier

District 3 

Boy: **Flint Kade **

Girl: Ahri Kinsley

District 4

Boy: Dylan Harkness

Girl: Zurie Roper

District 5

Boy: Elliot Stanford

Girl: Gliter King

District 6

Boy: Geo Robb 

Girl: Brooka Flare

District 7

Boy: Grasser Hilon

Girl: Lyzabeth Ellery 

District 8

Boy: **Trent Britten **

Girl: Kalinda Kayla

District 9

Boy: **Holder Grand**

Girl: **Zaria Paska **

District 10

Boy: Bryant Windmill

Girl: **Raven Hinda **

District 11

Boy: **Trek Stonewall**

Girl: **Rayna Hunt **

District 12

Boy: **Trent Rome**

Girl: KoKo Maxie

District 13

Boy: Dimitri Dragomir

Girl: Raine Xander


	18. Chapter 18

Ahri Kinsley- D3

After the bloodbath, the cannons started going off. 1, 2, 3, 4, all the way too 8. "How many you get?" the boy from 1 ask. "Just one." I studier out. I can't believe this is what my parents have turned me into. "Hey, 3!" The girl from 4, Zurie, yells at me. "Stop day dreaming and get over hear!" I notice everyone inside the cornucopia, at a a makeshift table. I walk over and join the group. "Alright, then." she starts. "First thing we need to do is protect our supplies." "Wait, who put you in charge?" I blurt out, without thinking. She stood up and started slowly stepping towards me. "Listen here Azri. Your parents, got lucky. They some how managed to beat the great tributes from my district. I don't know if you think your going to be as lucky, but I wouldn't try my odds if I were you." "It's Ahri" I say to myself. She turned around and started talking again. "Now 2, you- The name is Kayla, and that's Alden." The girl from 2 cut her off. "Whatever, you two are going to start sorting through everything. One, Dylan, and 3, are going with me to start scouting around and figure out what's in the area. "And why do we have to start doing the boring work why you get to go mess around?" The girl from 2, obviously wasn't going to be commanded and her partner just sat there. He seemed really confident in her. "Alright, me, Zurie, and Ahri can start sorting out our supplies. Kayla, Alden, Jericho and Iyana can start scouting out the area." the boy from 4, Dylan, surprised me when he started talking. "Good then." Kayla stood up and walked out, Alden trailing her. "Well, haven't we been making friends?" Zurie said, staring at Dylan. "Just don't start fighting." he said getting up and walking away. I didn't want to be there if Zurie cracked, so I went too help put the supplies together.

Geo Robb- D6

Brooka was getting really far, really fast. She couldn't stay away from me for long though. After running as fast as I could for about 3 hours, I finally caught up to her. "Brooka!" I yelled. She turned around, knife in hand. "Geo!" she screamed. "Don't do that to me."

"Sorry." I said. "You've been running from me for a while now."

"Geo, you can't do this."

"Do what?" I knew exactly what she meant, I was just starting the argument I knew we'd have.

"I was reaped, not you. I'm not going to let you die trying to protect me. You'll have a better chance by yourself."

"And you won't, now lets go."

"Geo!" She started shouting, then turned and ran.

"Brooka!" I yelled.

"Poor little love bird." I heard from behind me. I spun around and saw the girl from 2. I stuck the spear in the ground and pulled my knife as I stumbled back a step.

"Be careful with that, don't hurt yourself." I turned around again and saw the tributes from 1 walk from behind a corner. I had to think fast. I threw the knife at the girl from 1 and landed it in her shoulder. "Ah!" she yelled., falling to the ground.

The boy from 1 threw a knife at me, hitting me in the leg. "It was you!" I yelled.

I picked up the spear and ran at him. At the last second I stepped to the side and started running. I heard one of them give the order to stop. I kept running as fast as I could anyway. Eventually I saw Brooka in the distance. She was stopped at an old worn down, swing bridge. I caught up to her, scaring her again.

"Geo!" she yelled at me. "What happened?"

"Right after you took off I had a run in with some careers. It's fine.

"No your not! I saw the first wound and it seemed ok but this is even worse!"

"Calm down!" I said. I walked over to the bridge and looked down. It was a deep, deep gully. On the other side were woods. "This might be a good place to camp. Did you get anything in from the cornucopia?"

"Just some water and a sleeping bag."

"Better than nothing." I said, sitting down and unzipping my book bag. "I got some bread and water." We both got up and headed into a building. We climbed stairs until we reached the 6th floor. I walked over to a sink and turned on the water. "Nothing." I said.

Brooka laid her sleeping bag out and signaled for me to sit.

"So, what exactly happen when you ran into the careers?"

"The girl from 2 found me right after you ran off. Then the tributes from 1 came from behind me. I threw a knife at the girl from 1. It didn't kill her though. After that the boy from 1 returned the favor."

"Well you better get some sleep. I'll take watch for now." she said.

"Ok, but don't try to stay awake to long."

"I won't, promise." she said back. The sun was almost completely down. I laid down and fell asleep.

**So this was still day 1, just part 2. Sorry that it's not very long, I hope the next one will be. Don't forget to review and PM with questions. The next chapter will be the start of the career hunt and I'll start giving you guys an idea of what your tributes got in the bloodbath. I'm going to try and show how the career pack works out. There should be an official leader by the next chapter. I don't really want it to be a mutual group, because Zurie and Kayla are both cut throats, who don't want to take order, but give them. I think that's all for now.**


	19. Chapter 19

Raine Xander- D13

I walked late into the night. When I came across a long, steel bridge, that was over a huge gully and had to be about ½ a mile long, I crossed it. On the other side were woods. It was getting late and I still needed shelter. Lucky for me I found a fallen tree. The roots were so large that when they were ripped up, it made a makeshift den underneath. It was a tight fit, but I could squeeze under for the night. I untied the jacket I had from around my waist and dug into it's deep pockets. I pulled out the small zip-up bag. It had 2 painkillers in it. I reached in the other pocket and pulled out an apple, and a can of peaches. No water. That would have to wait until morning. It's good to have the pain killers and food, but I need water. Soon the dead tributes faces flashed in the sky. It didn't really matter to me. Eventually I'll have to face the others. I squeezed back under the tree and fell asleep.

Dylan Harkness- D4

I volunteered to take watch during the night. Zurie made it clear that she was going to be the one to kill anyone who tries to steal from us. She told me to wake her up as soon as I see anything. Everyone set up tents and went to bed. It was about midnight when I made my move. I snuck over to the back of the cornucopia and opened one of the black chest. At the bottom was a large navy blue backpack. I stored 2 cans of fruit, about ½ a pound of meat, matches, a sleeping bag, a jacket, a knife, and some cream for deep wounds. I slipped the backpack on and took off. It's the only way I can dream of surviving. Zurie reminds me of my father. She never thinks, just attacks. I wouldn't have made it out of the career pack. With all these supplies, I should be good. I've given myself a chance.

Iyana White- D1

"OUCH! Watch it Jericho!" I scream. I hate this. Where were the mighty tributes of District 1 when I needed them? Jericho's doing his best to get a new bandage on my cut before we head out on the hunt. "Shouldn't it have been you?" I jokingly say to him.

"Well thanks." he says back with a smile.

"All done" he says, standing back. "Well, I think I did a good job."

"Come on!" The girl from 2 yells.

"Were coming, were coming." I say, standing up.

I grab my bow, sheath, and 14 arrows. We all start going down one of the long streets. The tributes from 2 lead the way. After the accident with Geo, I think, Jericho took me back to our camp and got the knife out.

"RUN!" I hear an unfamiliar voice yell. I see the girl from 12 and the boy from 5 run out of a building and take off down the street. I load an arrow and pull it back. When I release, it goes flying. I hit the boy from 5 in the back of his leg. He falls to the ground and seems stunned when he turns and sees us. Kayla comes running from out of an alley. "What happened?" she asked. "Wait, you didn't…" I trail off. I thought she had gone into the building and scared the other 2 out. "Then what are they running from?" I think to myself. Suddenly, 3 small, cat like, mutts coming racing out of the building. They are incredible fast. I notice that the girl from 12 carried the boy from 5 away in the commotion. I send an arrow and hit one of the mutts, killing it. The other 2 started running straight at us. Zurie and Kayla both pulled out there swords and got ready. Both the cats pounced at the same time, but then one of them suddenly fell to the ground. I turned and saw Ahri, shuriken in hand. Alden quickly ran over and finished off the mutt. The other mutt was aiming for Zurie and hit the mark. They were wrestling back and forth. Finally, Zurie threw it off of her, but it landed on Kayla. She stabbed at it the best she could, but it was to late. By the time she managed to stab it, she was bleeding from 5, deep wounds. She was screaming and screaming. I couldn't take it anymore, I shot her in the head to end it. BOOM! The cannon went off.

Kalinda Kayla- D8

I got about 2 gallons of water from the bloodbath and a small backpack. I know I don't need food for a while, but it wouldn't hurt to have some now. I didn't go to far from the cornucopia. I ran for about a mile and went into a 1 story house. There was working water, just what I didn't need right now. I didn't find any food, but I decided to stay. I didn't sleep on top of the bed because that would leave me to obvious. I pulled off the old, worn quilt and slept under the bed.

Bryant Windmill- D10

Thirsty…hungry….tired. I was dying. I had a knife from the cornucopia. That was all. I didn't think it would come to this…. I pulled the sharp metal across my throat and everything went black…..

District 1 

Boy: Jericho Hill

Girl: Iyana White

District 2

Boy: Alden James Stamos

Girl: **Kayla Emier **

District 3 

Boy: **Flint Kade **

Girl: Ahri Kinsley

District 4

Boy: Dylan Harkness

Girl: Zurie Roper 

District 5

Boy: Elliot Stanford 

Girl: Gliter King

District 6

Boy: Geo Robb 

Girl: Brooka Flare

District 7

Boy: Grasser Hilon

Girl: Lyzabeth Ellery

District 8

Boy: **Trent Britten **

Girl: Kalinda Kayla

District 9

Boy: **Holder Grand**

Girl: **Zaria Paska **

District 10

Boy: **Bryant Windmill **

Girl: **Raven Hinda **

District 11

Boy: **Trek Stonewall**

Girl**: Rayna Hunt **

District 12

Boy: **Trent Rome**

Girl: KoKo Maxie

District 13

Boy: Dimitri Dragomir

Girl: Raine Xander

**Also, don't be afraid to use your sponsor points. The list is on my account. No one has sent in anything. PM with purchase's or if you still confused.**


	20. Chapter 20

Raine Xander- D13

I woke up early in the morning to the beeping sound. After squeezing my was out from my little hide hole, I saw the parachute laying a few feet from were I was sleeping. It was rather large. "Water, please be water." I thought to myself. It took me a second to twist the lid off. Inside was a big plastic container of water. On the side, 2 Quarts was written in large black marker. I was very tempted to just drink until I wasn't thirsty anymore, but I'm not stupid. I took 2 big sips. It seemed right, I went a day with no water. After that I gathered my things and started off again.

Zurie Roper- D4

After the stunt Dylan pulled, I didn't want to take another chance. Even though I was hurt, I laid a sleeping bag out and took guard with the boy from 2. It was long and awkward. The only time I talked was when I needed him to grab the medicine from my tent. The wounds from the mutt were deep and they really hurt. Medicine was helping me in more than 1 way. If I was feeling the real pain from the cuts, I would be screaming. That would show weakness. Alden finally comes back with the small jar of cream. He doesn't say a word to me and sits back down. I bite my lip as I apply the cream to the cuts. I decide to just go back to my tent. There were 6 straight roads that lead to the cornucopia, with alleys connect them. It would be nearly impossible to get to our camp unnoticed. I was only going to get about an hour or 2 of sleep, then the sun would be up.

Koko Maxie- D12

Me and Elliot started out with a kind of awkward alliance. He was very shy and I was just overwhelming him. Eventually he stated to open up. His father is dead. I didn't want to ask how, because I have a feeling that's why he doesn't talk a lot. He has a little sister who is 10 named Auburn. He has to help his mother around. That's how he got his limp. I didn't even realize he had one until we got into the games. The only time we've ever really run far was the mutt attack and I carried him for most of that. I used a first aid kit he somehow managed to get at the cornucopia to stop the bleeding were he was hit by the girl from 1. It made me feel a little useless, he got in and got something so valuable on 1 bad leg. I got a gallon of water and a knife on 2 good legs. On the 2nd day we got up early and started out. We got to the end of the city, were there was a long, singular steel beam laid across. It was the only way, we could see to get over a deep gully. It made me feel unprotected. We hit a dead end basically. I might be able to shuffle across without falling, but Elliot wouldn't make it with his limp. We started slowly through different alleys. I put it all together in my mind. There were 6 streets leading straight out from the cornucopia in different directions. Different alleys connected them. It was 1 big circle and at the end of each street, there was a different way across the gully. From a giant steel bridge, to a worn down swing bridge, to a single steel beam. We kept going around, trying to make a mental map. It was hard for me, because every time we found a new part of the arena, I forgot about the parts we'd been. Seeing the forest outside of the city, we decided to cross. The night would be easier when we weren't closed in small rooms. If the careers came into the building we were in, we'd be doomed. Suddenly, Elliot tackled me to the ground from behind. "What are you doing?!' I demanded. He raised his index finger to his lips and gave me a hushed "shhh." He pointed directly in front of us. It was the girl from 7. She was chopping wood up, probably for fire. I pulled out the knife I got from the cornucopia and handed it to him. "You do it. I couldn't…." I trailed off. He gave me a nod and got up, but stayed low. He crept around in a big circle. He got as close as he could, and stood up. He threw the knife, hitting her in the back. She stumbled forward, and turned around, raising her axe. She ran straight at Elliot. I stood up, keeping my hand in my pocket. "Stop!" I yelled. She stopped and turned her head. "Don't kill him." I continued. "If you do, I'll make sure the same happens to you." She started to step back, obviously confused. She didn't know if I had a weapon or not, but she was out numbered and could possibly die if she made a move. I didn't see it coming, but Elliot jumped at her and knocked the axe from her hand. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed the axe. Elliot rolled out of the way. I was about to end her when he grabbed the axe from me. "Stop." he said. "We could help you." I was shocked that he was offering help to her, right after we tried to kill her. Obviously she accepted. The alternative being death. Her name is Lyzabeth. I patched up her back as best as I could and gave her painkillers. She was very talkative. Not as much as me though, I had her beat. It's a good thing we found her, because she has a good weapon, and can identify plants. She actually saved my life. I grabbed as many berries as I could off of one bush, thinking they were black berries. She said someone that worked in the woods with her ate berries that looked just the same because they were starving and couldn't work any longer without passing out. Sadly, they didn't make it. I was feeling better and better about her joining, she earned my trust.

Dimitri Dragomir- D13

I went from the woods, into the city again. I was walking down a street when I felt a knife in my back. It turned around, just to be punched in the face. The boy from 6 was pinned me to the ground while his girlfriend put another knife to my throat. "Sorry" he whispered to me, careful not to let the camera's see.


	21. Chapter 21

Zurie Roper- D4

My wounds heal pretty good. I'm back on my feet the next day. "Day 2." Jericho says, coming out of his tent. "Well, with all that's gone on, we never really got to start hunting down the others." I say.

"Well, we better get a jump on it then." Alden says, in a hollow voice. We all start out down a road we haven't gone down yet. There's little small talk, besides Jericho and Iyana. They were starting to get on my nerves. Since I indirectly killed Kayla, Alden doesn't want to even be near me anymore, so there the only ones that talk. I guess they were friends back in there district. I'm shocked when I start pondering this, because I realize for the first time, I'm pretty sure Dylan is the closest thing I've had to a friend. I loved training with a passion. I was the best and that made others mad or scared. I drop my thoughts when we reach some sort of bridge, I guess. It was destroyed and old. "Better not cross here." Iyana starts. "We wouldn't make it half way."

"Well as long as were here, start looking through the buildings." I command. We are go through, but don't find much. We just start through an alley to the next street and continue looking. Eventually, we found a decent bridge and crossed to the woods.

Grasser Hilon- D7

I've been hunting in the woods and living off the land. I only got a sleeping bag at the cornucopia. It was good, because sometimes at night it would be freezing. I didn't dare go back into the city. That was claimed by the careers. I was at home in the trees and that's were I wanted to stay. I was walking through, when suddenly it started to rain. Normally nothing, but the rain hurt when it touched me. Leaves on trees started to burn when the water, or whatever it was, touched them. The city seemed to be the only safe place. I was heading back when I saw the careers. I saw the boy from 1 screaming in pain as the rest ran for there lives. "Hopeless." I said to myself. All that strength, but they don't have a lick of common sense. The girl from 1 noticed her partner on the ground and ran for him. She picked him up and just kept going, back into the city. I did the same and got into a house. There was food in the fridge and I took the risk. It tasted find and I didn't feel weird. BOOM! I flinched at the sound of the cannon.

Geo Robb- D6

The tributes from 1 found there way into out building when it started to rain. The boy had minor burns, they looked like they hurt more than anything. He quickly stood up and pulled a knife on me, his partner standing in the back. I pushed Brooka behind me as we backed into the corner of the room. "Don't touch her!" I command. He almost forgets I'm there as he stabs the knife right into my chest.

Brooka Flare- D6

I can't decide if I should cry or scream when the boy from District 1 stabs Geo, not giving him a second look. I pull my knife, but don't really plan to use it. I'm petrified as he stets towards me. I open my mouth to scream, when he stabs me. He turns and walks down the stairs as I fall to the ground. His partner follows him. Geo crawls over to me.

"Brooka, I'm sorry. I was suppose to get you out of here." He forces out between his slow breaths.

"Its ok." I say, leaning in and kissing him. He grabs my hand we both lay there. BOOM! His cannon comes just a few seconds before I….

Jericho Hill- D1

I finally got the boy from 6. I've been hunting him since day 1. I didn't say a word to Iyana on our way back to the rest of the careers. We looked around, but didn't find them. Eventually we came across Ahri's body. Her skin is burnt, I guess from the rain. We keep looking and eventually find Zurie and Alden.

District 1 

Boy: Jericho Hill 

Girl: Iyana White

District 2

Boy: Alden James Stamos

Girl: **Kayla Emier **

District 3 

Boy: **Flint Kade **

Girl: **Ahri Kinsley **

District 4

Boy: Dylan Harkness

Girl: Zurie Roper 

District 5

Boy: Elliot Stanford 

Girl: Gliter King

District 6

Boy: **Geo Robb **

Girl: **Brooka Flare **

District 7

Boy: Grasser Hilon

Girl: Lyzabeth Ellery

District 8

Boy: **Trent Britten **

Girl: Kalinda Kayla

District 9

Boy: **Holder Grand**

Girl: **Zaria Paska **

District 10

Boy: **Bryant Windmill **

Girl: **Raven Hinda **

District 11

Boy: **Trek Stonewall**

Girl**: Rayna Hunt **

District 12

Boy: **Trent Rome**

Girl: KoKo Maxie

District 13

Boy: **Dimitri Dragomir **

Girl: Raine Xander

**So? How'd I do? Review please! Also, remember your sponsor points, cause no one's using them. So what's up? And to all the girls out there, if you haven't picked it up, I'm a guy. So I did my best with the romance between Geo and Brooka. I'm sorry if it wasn't good, but romance isn't what I write.**


	22. Chapter 22

Elliot Stanford- D5

I was glad to have Lyzabeth, the girl from 7, in our alliance. She saved Koko's life. She also new how to use axes. Me and Koko have used knives our whole time in the arena. We got lucky and found some sort of den that was dug into the ground, forming a small underground cave. When that rain came, we all stuffed ourselves into the den and waited it out. It started getting dark, so Lyzabeth and Koko went to sleep. I took watch for the night. About half way through the night, a silver container tied to a parachute came down from the sky. It was rather large, which made me excited. I twisted off the top and pulled out the contents. There was about a quart of water and….a blowgun! Now we have a better chance of hunting. Lyzabeth's diet of bark and berries, won't keep us alive for long. I'm tempted to wake the girls up, but I let them sleep. In the morning we can get some of the poisonous berries and make the darts a little more lethal. "Darts!" I say to myself, grabbing the container from the ground. Sure enough, there are 10 shining metal darts at the bottom, in a small bag. I pass the time messing with the darts and getting in some practice. Eventually the sun starts to rise, and the others wake up.

"Well look at that, are ticket to some real food." Lyzabeth says.

"What are we going to kill with that? We'd barely land a squirrel with it." Koko says.

"It's not the initial shot that kills, it's the poison." Lyzabeth starts. "Did you get any?"

"No, but I was thinking we could find some of the berries Koko found yesterday and coat them with the juice." I say.

"Then we better go find some." Koko says with a smile.

Iyana White- D1

We all went back to the cornucopia after the rain. Some sponsor's sent us some medicine for Jericho's burns. Zurie, Alden and I were fine, just some minor burns, but Jericho got it bad. I applied it to him before he went to bed. I felt uneasy about him. He wasn't acting like himself. I kept brushing it off, he wasn't me. He wanted to come to the games. I knew how to use a weapon incase I came, not for when I came.

Jericho Hill- D1

After the acid rain, we all decried to take a breather for the night. We went back to the cornucopia and worked out watch shifts. I wasn't on until early in the morning, so really I was just in charge of waking the others up in the morning. Before I went to bed, Iyana used some medicine we got from sponsors on my burns. It was late in the morning when the parachute came. It had a quart of water and a blowgun. I shifted through the supplies, but didn't find any poison. It was a long shot anyway, so I wasn't to disappointed. Then it hit me, why not just look for longer darts. If they get far enough into someone, they'll be lethal. I didn't see any just laying around, so I started looking through the backpacks and chest. Eventually, I found 6 large darts. I took the smaller ones that were in the container, just in case I found a use for them. The got the others up after that and we headed out.

Dylan Harkness- D4

After leaving the careers, I headed for a small building. There was no water or food, but I had enough. Now it's been 2 days, and most of my food and waters gone. I deiced to head out. I got to the end of the city and found a large drop. There was a single steel beam laid across it. Taking my time, I slowly walked step by step across. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. After regaining my balance, I reached and pulled out a dart. "No…" I think to myself. I turned to see the girls from 12 and 7, and the boy from 5. "Well, not what I was expecting." I say, feeling very relieved. I was no career, but I was no untrained tribute either. I pull out my knife and point in there direction. I slowly back off the steel beam, then turn and run. I feel another dart enter my neck, but keep focused on running. There's no doubt there after me. I run for almost half and hour, when I feel my muscles start to lock. "Poison!" I think to myself. I didn't suspect it. I turn around just in time to send the knife into the 5 boy's neck. He drops to his knees, as blood shoots out of his wound. The girls both stop and try to stop it. "I'm sorry….." I try to force it out. BOOM! His cannon goes off. The last thing I see is the girl from 12 screaming at me between tears, then she stabs the knife into my eye.

Glitter King- D5

I've been hiding and running. I've found plenty of water and food. I got a cut on my arm from some broken glass. After that, I took my chances in the forest outside the city. What I need is a weapon. Eventually my streak of luck finding food and water will end. I did run into the boy from 7 and got into a bit of a wrestling match, but managed to escape.

Alden Stamos- D2

Kayla was dead and it was Zurie's fault. Ahri was the closest thing to a partner I had in the careers, then she died. I could've sworn Zurie didn't "accidentally" run into Ahri, making her fall and hurt her leg. She could've carried her. I was to far ahead and the cannon sounded before I ran back. The 4th day, we were out hunting and found the girl from 8. We chased her until she reached the end of the city. There was a steel beam from 1 side to another. If I'm right, that means there are 3 ways from 1 side of the gorge to the other. The single beam, the strong steel bridge, and the old, worn, wooden bridge. There were 2 of each bridge, depending on which street you go down. Anyway, on the other side of the beam, the girls from 12 and 7 were fighting with the girl 13. 8 got half way across when she realized she was trapped in the middle of the beam. She would be caught in a fight no matter were she ran. Jericho ran carelessly to attack her, but he took off towards the other girls. Iyana saw the danger and started across the beam, trying to stop Jericho. Suddenly, an axe came flying past me and just missed Zurie. I spun around to see the boy from 7. In all the commotion, I made my move. I stab my spear into Zurie's stomach. I pulled it out and started running back down the street. I didn't have much with me, because I didn't want to arouse suspicion. I'm on my own now and there's no guarantee Zurie's dead.

District 1 

Boy: Jericho Hill

Girl: Iyana White

District 2

Boy: Alden James Stamos

Girl: **Kayla Emier **

District 3 

Boy: **Flint Kade **

Girl: **Ahri Kinsley **

District 4

Boy: **Dylan Harkness **

Girl: Zurie Roper 

District 5

Boy: **Elliot Stanford **

Girl: Gliter King

District 6

Boy: **Geo Robb **

Girl: **Brooka Flare **

District 7

Boy: Grasser Hilon

Girl: Lyzabeth Ellery

District 8

Boy: **Trent Britten **

Girl: Kalinda Kayla

District 9

Boy: **Holder Grand**

Girl: **Zaria Paska **

District 10

Boy: **Bryant Windmill **

Girl: **Raven Hinda **

District 11

Boy: **Trek Stonewall**

Girl**: Rayna Hunt **

District 12

Boy: **Trent Rome**

Girl: KoKo Maxie

District 13

Boy: **Dimitri Dragomir **

Girl: Raine Xander

**Cliffhanger! The rest of day 4 will be finished in the next chapter! What do you think? Will Zurie survive? Who's going to fight for the rest of there short life? Who's goanna get away? Are the careers done? PM and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	23. Chapter 23

Kalinda Kayla- D8

I was terrified. My only option was to run. I took off in the direction of the boy from 1. He pulled his knife, but I managed to push him. He missed me with the knife because he lost his balance. It flew towards the other fight and I heard a scream. The boy fell off the beam, but managed to catch it. The girl from 1 ran for him, but I got off of the beam before she blocked my path. My next obstacle was the boy from 7. He was unarmed, but had 2 perfectly good hands. We got into a fist fight, and he tripped me. Not losing his opportunity, he grab his axe from the ground and pulled it back. As he brought it down, I grabbed his wrist, kicked his stomach, and flipped him over me. He fell straight into the deep gorge. I heard him scream in the far drop, that must be a few miles deep. As I pulled my self back on my feet, his cannon went off. BOOM! 9 left. "I could win this." I thought to myself. I immediately pushed the thought to the back of my head. Thinking like that would get me killed.

Glitter King- D5 

On my way through the arena, I saw a big fight happening at the end of the street. I was about half way up the street and I didn't want to take a chance and get chased down. So I turned and ran. It wasn't long when I heard the clapping of shoes on stone. I made a sudden stop and turned around. Before I could even tell what was coming, the boy from 2 ran straight into me, knocking us both into the ground. I braced myself for the worst, but he got up and kept running, like I wasn't even there. "The cornucopia!" I thought to myself. If he let me leave, there must be something going on there. The only thing I could think of was hiding. I ran into the closest building, a tall, 5 story one, and hide in a closet. It was rather large, but very hot. It would work for now, but not long.

Zurie Roper- D4

Damn the all! The boy from 7, Alden, the girl from 8. I was attacked and didn't get my revenge before that idiot girl killed the boy from 7. I was so angry I almost forgot about the deep wound in my back. I suddenly feel faint and hit the ground. I notice Jericho dangling from the steel beam. Iyana was trying to pull him back up, but the girl from 13 was slowly making her way across the beam. BOOM! A random cannon go off. Suddenly, a silver container fall down in front of me. I pull the parachute off and twist open the package. There was some sort of spray on the inside. I used it on my wound, not really knowing it's purpose. It stung at first and I let out a loud scream. Then, instant relief. My eyes closed by themselves and I fell asleep. I couldn't control it. It's up to 1 now.

Alden Stamos- D2

I got to the cornucopia and started grabbing everything I could. Suddenly the wind started blowing furiously hard. It knocked me to the ground and I couldn't get up. Rubble started to fall from the buildings. Suddenly a huge chucnk of concrete was falling straight towards me….

Zurie Roper- D4

I awoke to see Iyana still trying to pull Jericho back onto the beam. Everyone else had fled. I guess the 13 girl gave up on getting to Jericho and Iyana. My back was numb, defiantly not better, but numb. I stood up and grabbed my sword. With Alden and Dylan no were to be found, Ahri and Kayla dead, there was know more career pack. Jericho and Iyana would kill me the next chance they got. I walked as fast as I could across the beam and pushed Iyana. She fell on her side, but not off. Before she could react, I jabbed my hand into Jericho's fingers. He screamed in pain, and lost the grip with one of his hands. Iyana quickly got up and stung a bow. I put my sword to her neck, she strung an arrow and had it pointed at my head in less than a second. I quickly turned and ran. Ducking into an alley at the last second. I stayed close enough to watch.

Iyana White- D1

I dropped to my knees and grabbed Jericho's hand. He couldn't say a word, he was putting so much effort into pulling himself back up. Eventually, I started to lose my grip and he stopped trying to pull himself up. "Iyana, let go." He said in a strained voice.

"No! Jericho, this isn't training, you can't try again tomorrow!" I screamed at him.

"Just let go." He repeated.

"Do you want to die?" I continued screaming.

"Of course not, but I'm going to. When I do, you have to win."

"No!" I yelled, but I lost my grip. "Jericho! No!" I started crying. BOOM! His cannon went off about a minute later. My sadness mixed with anger. I didn't know at who. The capital? Jericho? No. Zurie. She killed him. I quickly grabbed my bow and started off in the direction she went. I turned the corner and was surprised to see her about half way down the alley. I shot an arrow at her, but it just grazed her check, giving me mere seconds to run. I needed something to fight with up close. My knife wouldn't be enough against her sword. If I'm going to win for Jericho, I need to kill Zurie first.

District 1 

Boy: **Jericho Hill **

Girl: Iyana White

District 2

Boy: **Alden James Stamos **

Girl: **Kayla Emier **

District 3 

Boy: **Flint Kade **

Girl: **Ahri Kinsley **

District 4

Boy: **Dylan Harkness **

Girl: Zurie Roper

District 5

Boy: **Elliot Stanford **

Girl: Gliter King

District 6

Boy: **Geo Robb **

Girl: **Brooka Flare **

District 7

Boy: **Grasser Hilon **

Girl: Lyzabeth Ellery

District 8

Boy: **Trent Britten **

Girl: Kalinda Kayla

District 9

Boy: **Holder Grand**

Girl: **Zaria Paska **

District 10

Boy: **Bryant Windmill **

Girl: **Raven Hinda **

District 11

Boy: **Trek Stonewall**

Girl**: Rayna Hunt **

District 12

Boy: **Trent Rome**

Girl: KoKo Maxie

District 13

Boy: **Dimitri Dragomir **

Girl: Raine Xander

**The careers are done. The outer districts have there chance. Who do you thinks going to win? Final 6. So intense. So, normally they do interviews with the family of the final 8, but the tribute count dropped below it to fast. So should I do family interviews with the final 6 tributes? I'll make a poll. Also, if I do I'm going to need some questions for the interview. Cause if you guys haven't noticed, I suck at writing interviews (feel free to disagree here.) I think that's all so, REVIEW! **


	24. Chapter 24

POV Trent Rome

I was shaking. This was it. If I dreamed of getting a sponsor in these games, this is how I would get one. This is going to change the rest of my life, or what's left with. "Everyone, shush, shush. There about to show the scores!" My escort said in a cheering voice, even though no one was talking. I sat on the couch, rubbing my hands together. I felt the bead of sweat on my forehead. Julius Templesmith was on the screen, but I wasn't listening to what he said. Suddenly the scores started to flash over the screen.

District 1 

Boy: Jericho Hill **Score -10**

Girl: Iyana White **Score- 9**

District 2

Boy: Alden James Stamos **Score- 10**

Girl: Kayla Emier **Score- 9**

District 3 

Boy: Flint Kade **Score- 5**

Girl: Ahri Kinsley **Score- 5**

District 4

Boy: Dylan Harkness **Score- **7

Girl: Zurie Roper **Score- 11**

District 5

Boy: Elliot Stanford **Score**- 3

Girl: Gliter King **Score- 5**

District 6

Boy: Geo Robb **Score- 6**

Girl: Brooka Flare **Score- 6**

District 7

Boy: Grasser Hilon **Score- 5**

Girl: Lyzabeth Ellery **Score- 7**

District 8

Boy: Trent Britten **Score-** 6

Girl: Kalinda Kayla **Score- 5 **

District 9

Boy: Holder Grand **Score- 4**

Girl: Zaria Paska **Score- 8**

District 10

Boy: Bryant Windmill **Score- 8**

Girl: Raven Hinda **Score- 7**

District 11

Boy: Trek Stonewall **Score- 10**

Girl: Rayna Hunt **Score- 6**

District 12

Boy: Trent Rome **Score- 9**

Girl: KoKo Maxie **Score- 6**

District 13

Boy: Dimitri Dragomir **Score- 8**

Girl: Raine Xander **Score- 7**

**Ok, so I feel REALLY stupid. I just found out that the final draft of training scores never updated, and that was like a month ago. So, for those interested, and who still have tributes alive, here are ALL the training scores.**

**P.S. Sorry I told some of you guys I would update yesterday, I didn't get on to MY computer until today, but I thought I'd be able to get on it yesterday. Sorry.**


	25. Chapter 25

Augustus Flickermen- Interviewer

"Hello, hello everyone!" I say with a wide grin, waving to the crowd. "Welcome to the second round of interviews for the 332nd Hunger Games!"

"First lets recap on our brave tributes who have made it to the final 7 in this years games!" I sit down and turn around in my chair. I large screen comes down from the ceiling. It starts the film of the final tributes.

"Iyana White, District 1." The deep voice over says. An photo of her neck up is show in the upper left corner of the screen, while a digitally animated model of her spins around on the right side of the screen. Then, there are brief clips of Iyana. First in the bloodbath. Next, fighting the mutts. Then trying to save Jericho.

"Zurie Roper, District 4." The voice booms as the screen flashes with her outstanding performance in the bloodbath. Then it shows her fighting the mutt, indirectly killing Kayla, hunting with the careers, and finally the blow to the back from Alden.

"Glitter King, District 5." Her highlights are filled with running, and surviving. I don't expect her to go to much longer without a weapon. Out surviving other tributes doesn't make for a good finale.

"Lyzabeth Ellery, District 7." I start to notice how danger proem Lyzabeth was. She took a shuriken to the leg in the bloodbath, then a knife to the back later. "She can save others trouble though." I say quietly to myself. The final clip is her saving the girl from 12, who almost ate poisonous berries.

"Koko Maxie, District 12." Another tribute who doesn't want to kill. If it wasn't for her allies, she wouldn't have highlights. "She does know how to win the crowd though." I notice, as she jokes with her allies.

"Raine Xander, District 13." Not to bad. Surviving the bloodbath with no trouble, finding a safe place to sleep. Her final clip is when she slowly tries to get to Jericho and Iyana on the beam. She slips once, but recovers, then gives up and slowly shuffles back to the woods, and takes off as soon as her feet hit stable ground.

"Lovely group we have!" I cheer, spinning in my chair, so I face the crowd again. "Now to start off our Interviews, Shawn White!" The tall, brown skinned, black haired, women walks out and sits in the chair opposite of me…

**Alright, so that's the start of the family interviews. It will go in order of each District, as all ways. And sorry for putting final 6 on everything, I'm so good at counting, I miscount. Weird, right? Anyway, Sorry for that. Don't forget to review! Reviews are like the best thing since 5 dollar pizza, so REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

Augustus Flickermen- Interviewer

Shawn White, Iyana White's mother, sits opposite of me. I jump right into the questions.

"So, exciting having Iyana reaching the final 7 tributes."

"Yes, It is very exciting. She's done very well so far." she replies, in a shaky voice.

"O yes, she's done amazing. Anything else you expect from her?"

"She'll try her hardest, that's all that matters."

"That she will." I reply. She slowly stands up and walks off stage.

"Next up, Fred White!"

A tall, muscular, dark skinned, blacked hair, man walks out and sits in the empty chair.

"Iyana has made it to the final 7. Do you think there's a possibility she could win this?"

"Yes, of course. As Shawn said, she's done great so far. I don't see any reason why she couldn't win."

"How about the girl from 4?" I think to myself, but I dare not say it out loud.

"Yes, yes. Her aim is excellent with the bow. She took the mutt down in one shoot.

"Yes, she's been ready the whole time."

"Last, but not least, Leo and Len!" Two short, black haired, dark skinned, boys walked out. The crowd started going crazy when they saw them. They both seemed nervous, but you could tell they were trying there hardest.

"Hello!" One of them shouts with a smile, sitting in the chair.

"Hello!" The other mimics.

"Why hello there. How are you?" I ask.

"Good." They reply.

"I saw you two at the reaping. You seemed pretty sad."

"We were scared." The crowd lets out a loud "awwwww."

"Well Iyana's made it to the final 7, so I bet your pretty excited now?"

"We are! She's almost home."

"Well, pretty soon, she might be." I see them cringe on the word "might."

**Ok, so that's Iyana's family interviews. Review, let me know how I'm doing. And I realized, in the tribute interviews, they called the interview Julius. Well another world famous mistake by me. Julius Templesmith = Claudius Templesmith. My bad. (Do you see the pun with Augustus' name? Clever, right? XD)**


	27. Chapter 27

"On to, Turquoise Roper!" A tall, brown skinned, women walk's out and sits down.

"So, Zurie has made it to the final 7 tributes. You must be proud."

"Yes, sir. I am. I know Zurie's going to live up to her fellow victors, and pull in a win for District 4." She replies in a cheery voice.

"Yes, I'm sure she will. She really has won the crowd." I say, gesturing to the viewers.

"Oh Augustus, she has more talent than that. "

"Well of course. I can't imagine what she did to get that 11 in her training session."

"Trust me, it was brilliant." she replies.

"Now for the father, Neal Roper!" A tall, brown skinned, muscular man walks out from backstage.

"So, Zurie must have done something amazing in her private training. What are some of her strengths she might have shown, anything we haven't seen yet?"

"She is amazing with swords, and she's quiet strong."

"Of course, just look at the time she fought the mutts off. I know some grown men who couldn't have pried that off."

"Really? Well you know who I expect to win." He replies.

"Finally, Luzie Roper!" A tall, browned skinned, young girl walks out.

"I'm sorry, but I just need to ask, how old are you?"

"13." she replies in a shaky voice.

"Your quite tall for a 13 year old."

"Thank you." The crowd starts laughing.

"Well, I wouldn't call that a complement exactly, but your very welcome." I manage out between laughs.

"I….." She trails.

"So, your big sister volunteered, and went into the Hunger Games. That must make you look up to her."

"Not at all." she snaps.

"Well why is that?"

"She's risking her life, she's becoming a murder. She's hasn't been my sistet since she started training."

I sit there I silence. Suddenly I hear a voice in my ear piece.

"Stop it. Were cutting this one short."

**Sorry It took me so long to get this one up. I had a incident the other day involving gym, my ankle, a red bouncy ball, and a guy pretending to be drunk…. On the bright side, I can't walk without crushes right now, so I'll have more time to write because all I can do is write and watch TV. So just don't forget to REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

Iyana White- D1

I was shocked at the scene that awaited me at the cornucopia. I burst into the square, just to be forced to the ground by the extremely high winds. The buildings from all around were being destroyed from the top down. It took all of my might to get to my feet and shuffle into one of the streets and duck into an alley. Eventually the wind calms and I go check out the cornucopia, or what was left of it. All of the buildings surrounding the square were now piles of rubble. The cornucopia still stood out, but most of it was covered in dust and rock. I managed to move some of it out of the way. Alden's body was deep below it…. Supplies were scattered everywhere, most of it useless. As I gathered everything together, the wind started again, but it was much stronger. I tried running down one of the streets, but the wind was blowing through the whole city. I ran into a building, and ducked under a desk. Eventually it subsided again. It was to big a risk to try the cornucopia, the whole city was almost in ruins. "Damn you Zurie!" I screamed as I ran out the building. I crossed over a weak, wooden bridge to get to the woods. My only option now was to keep everyone else at a distant. Since my food was almost all gone, I decided to try and hunt, just to discover it's not as easy as I thought. Shooting was easy, getting close to an animal…not so much. Then, a barrage of large grey containers came down from the sky. I opened the first. "Yes!" I was overjoyed, pulling out a sword. There was a cardboard box at the bottom. I pulled out and opened it, and what I saw amazed me. There was a metal glove. It fit from my elbow, up to my finger tips. It turned my fingers into a claw. I fit it onto my right arm and started scratching a tree, almost forgetting about the other packages laying on the ground. I opened the next, which contained and mace, goggle, and 2 large sandwiches. At the very bottom, there was a note. I picked it up and read it to myself. "Jericho could've used these, but he'd want you to have them. You have to win." I felt the tears on my face before I even noticed I was crying. I gathered my things, wiped my face, and started to look for shelter. Night came fast, but those goggles were night vision. It gave me an amazing edge over the others.

Glitter King- D5 

High winds blew the building I was in to pieces. I headed out into the forest and gathered some vines. I tied them into some sort of snares, not perfect, but good enough. I had 3 rabbits in about an hour. Fire would give me away now. Since I don't have a weapon, avoiding the others is a must. Luckily, I found a fox den. "This place better be vacant." I mumble, squeezing into the den. It was very large inside, just had a small opening. It was big enough for me to stand up, and start a fire. I cooked all the rabbits, since they wouldn't last over night. "Congratulations, you've made it to the final 7." I say to myself, taking a big bite out of the rabbit. Late into the night the fire started to die down, so I went to gather more kindle. For the first time, I realized how cold it was. Thinking back, there was frost all over the place in the mornings. "Wonder how those careers are doing now." I say.

**So, this is just to catch you guys up on the arena. It has now reached Day 6, sorry for not keeping you guys up with that. Glitter's and Lyzabeth's interviews should be up tomorrow, or the next day. **


	29. Sorry

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my foot was a little worst than we thought, but I should get a chapter up in the next day or two, sorry for the long wait.**


	30. SorryAgain

Hey guys, sorry for even more lack of updates. I finished writing the family interviews 5 or 6 times now, and stuff has happened and they've been delted. So….I really don't want to rewrite them again. If you really want me to or think it's unfair, PM please. (And don't start cursing me out, I could see were you'd get mad, just don't make me regret putting you tribute in my SYOT.)


	31. Chapter 29

Lyzabeth Ellery- D7

After the fight over the gorge, me and Koko were the only tributes we knew where allied. Over the days after, the thought of having to split, or even killing one another, put knots in my stomach. We looted what we could from everyone and had lots of food. We slowly snacked on it, marching through the woods, watching the days pass. We both got down time for the first time in weeks. "Day 9." Koko told me as I woke up.

"Right, 3 days of peace. That's not going to last much longer."

"I know, that's why I've been trying to sum up our competition." She said, sitting down next to our meager fire, poking at it with a stick.

"So, what you got?" I asked, sitting up and dusting dirt off of myself.

"Well, the girl from 1 is a major problem. She can fight, and from what you said happened at the gorge, she's going to be driven by the death of…Jericho?"

I nod, pulling our bottle of water out from my backpack and taking a large sip. I hand it out to Koko, but she puts her hand up, gesturing for me to put it back. "I'm fine." she says, starting to draw in the dirt with her stick.

"Next is the girl from 4, which is even worst than the girl from 1. She got an 11 in training, which means…." She trails.

"Bad news." I finish for her.

"Right. Next is 5, but I don't really know that much about her."

"She won't be a problem, did you watch the interviews? She must of an IQ point for everyone left in the arena." I say, starting to laugh.

"Liz, if we go through the rest of these games underestimating people, neither of us will make it out."

"Right, sorry."

"Then there's the orphane from 8. She seems to have enough common sense when she's fighting, but that's not our problem with her. That little story of hers can really round up sponsors."

"So what's are plan-" I'm cut off from a voice.

Unnamed Head Gamemaker

"Nothing?" I ask, verifying the answer.

"Nothing sir." The camera operator answers.

"Has 5 gotten anything yet?"

"No sir, she's got a small amount of food, but she's completely out of water, no weapon."

"What about 7 and 12?"

"Plenty of food, about a gallon of water, and a sponsor has just requested to send a blowgun with 24 darts that was meant for the boy from 5."

"Alright then, you know what I want." She nods back to me.

Koko Maxie- D12

"Tributes, there will be a feast tonight at dusk. Thank you." The voice boomed I turned to Liz, and she nodded slowly. The sponsor package came at the perfect time. We got some practice with the darts and started moving for the cornucopia.


	32. Chapter 30

Kalinda Kayla- D8

I just couldn't believe I made it to the final 7. The thought of winning lingered in my mind, but I didn't let myself get to hopeful. I needed to be ready to die. After the fight near the gorge, I headed into the forest. There was enough nuts and berries for small meals and I found a pond. The water was freezing, but I wasn't going to turn down my first chance for a bath in almost a week. I carefully stripped down, knowing I must be blushing, after all every capital citizen was watching. As the water moved over me, I cringed from the cold. I let myself relax for the first time since the reaping day. It must have been an hour when I finally got out, dried off and slipped on my clothes. The next days went by easily. When the announcement for the feast boomed through the arena, I knew it was a death trap, but I did need something to eat besides nuts and berries.

Raine Xander- D13 

I woke up and climbed out of the bed. Sunlight streaked into the room. I found the house after the fight at the gorge. It had some food in the kitchen, but I didn't risk it. When the feast was announced I headed straight for the cornucopia. About half way there I heard loud explosions and took cover. After about 10 minutes I walked out, nothing had changed. When I arrived at the cornucopia, I found what had happened. They cleared the rubble from the cornucopia. It was all still scattered around the square, but the cornucopia was about 20 feet from the nearest pile. I didn't like it, that would let others have a place to hide, so I went to the farthest pile and hide in the stack of concrete.

Zurie Roper- D4

I felt so tired. I'd spent so many days just marching around, looking for Iyana. It was a long shot, but I went to the feast any way. I arrived just in time, soon a hovercraft flew over, dropping large crates. They hit the ground and I saw the girl from 7 run out. "Stupid girl." I said with a smirk. I pulled my sword and ran, staying crouched, towards the cornucopia. When she turned her back to open the crate, I stood up and ran. I almost reached her when a dart flew past me. I turned and saw the girl from 12, who was quickly tackled by the girl from 13. They started wrestling so I tuned my attention back to the girl from 7. She turned quickly, with a shield and axe. She swung the axe, but I ducked in time. I pushed her, but she only lost her balance for a second. I heard the girl from 12 scream. "Liz! Help me-" She was cut off then started coughing. I stepped back and took a brief look. The girl from 13 punched the girl from 12 in the throat again. 7 got up and ran to help. 13 turned and jumped back in time, then ran for the crates. I tried to cut her off, but she rolled between my legs. 7 was running at me when 13 screamed, as she began at me as well. I ran away as fast as possible. 7 rolled at the last second,. 13 skidded to the ground, but recovered quickly. 7 got up and they faced each other. 13 pointed her new sword at 7. Suddenly, 12 blew into the blowgun, and sent a dart flying. It went straight past 13 and hit…Liz? In the neck. 12 quickly ran up and pulled the sword from 13 before she could even turn around. She stabbed right into her back. BOOM! The cannon went off. She pulled a metal helmet from a crate picked up 7 and ran.

Iyana White- D1 

I got to the cornucopia late. The sun had already set, but the fight wasn't over. I saw 13 get killed, then 12 and 7 run off. Then Zurie ran up, pulled out a brand new sword and fit some armor over her right arm. She started for another crate, so I strung an arrow. Out of no where 8 ran out from the street opposite me, and 5 ran from the street to my left. Without thinking, I sent an arrow at 5, but missed. She saw me and ducked behind a pile of rubble. 8 crawled up to the cornucopia and made a run for it. She got in, grabbed 3 knives and a mace, then got out. I ran to the next street, then the next as 5 hide. Finally I could get her. She looked over at my previous spot, and I got her in the back. She screamed and turned to me. I ran forward and threw a knife into her head. BOOM! The cannon sounded. I turned to Zurie and she gave me an evil smile…..


	33. Chapter 31

**Koko Maxie- D12**

"Your going to be ok, your going to be ok." I kept repeating it to Liz, as I helped her walk. She just keep laughing between her raw coughs. We both knew I wasn't repeating it to keep her calm, but myself. The thought of me sending the dart into her…it haunted me. The trip back to the forest happened fairly quick. I laid her on her down in a clear patch of dirt surrounded by trees, swatting the bugs from around her, when I noticed she was holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it just hurts a little." she replied in a tight voice, it was obvious it was not fine.

"I'm-" I was cut off by the anthem. I quickly ran from the small patch of tree's. I looked up and saw exactly what I expected too. I turned and walked back to Lyzabeth.

"Glitter from 5 and whoever from 13." I said. "We made it. Final 5." She replied with a small smile. Normally I would have been uplifted seeing a smile for the first time in nearly a week, but this one mad me fell an odd mix of sad and mad. It was the kind of smile that only people who have gladly accepted there deaths would give. The kind they force out just to keep there friends going.

"NO!" I screamed at her. "Your not going to die!"

"Koko!, calm down!" she started. "I'm lucky to have even made it these last few hours. The poison we had on the darts could've killed anyone in seconds."

"You don't deserve to die! I made the stupid mistake to trust myself with a weapon!" The tears started, but I quickly held them back, them slumped to the ground.

"To think, 2 days ago you and Elliot almost had me dead." she said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, it's just….." I was at a loss for words now that Elliot was in the discussion.

"AHH!" I heard Lyzabeth scream out next to me.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked, turning to her. She started coughing uncontrollably, I turned her on her side just as she began to vomit. After a few minutes she stopped and I flipped her back on her back.

"Listen to me." She ordered.

"Are you-"

"Listen to me!" She screamed this time.

"I'm listening."

"1 and 4 are the only ones we know would beat you in a fight. Hopefully one or both of them will be dead soon, I saw them both at the feast. You find food and water then hide-"she started to vomit again, but recovered quickly. "Then you hide. 8 is hasn't been doing much, just running and hiding. Let's hope she doesn't know how to use a sword. Now-" She started coughing then rolled over. I slapped her face over and over. Her eyes barely opened, she gave me the smile of the person who had accepted death…..BOOM!


	34. Chapter 32

**Ok, so I'm sure CrispandKerosene and Whitelilygirl want to kill me right now for the be cliff hanger on the other chapter, so here it is….**

Iyana White- D1

Zurie stood starring at me. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head. All I knew, was she wanted some blood on her new, clean sword. Time seemed to slow down. Suddenly Zurie darted at me. I quickly strung an arrow and let shoot at her. It when right past her. She stabbed the sword into my left arm. Rembering MY brand new weapon, I sent my "claws" that were fitted over my right hand across her face. She let out a loud scream, then kicked me in the stomach. I fell backwards and felt a sharp pain in my back.

"Damn you!" She yelled at me.

I sat in silence as she held her face. When I didn't give an answer, she just smiled. She raised her sword and hammered it at me. At the perfect time, I pulled out my mace, blocking her hit. In a counter, I swung my mace up at her, but she quickly blocked with the armor on her left arm. I jumped up and got ready to fight. We both pulled up our weapons at the same time, but she suddenly turned and ran.

"I thought I was the weak career!" I yelled after her. "Your suppose to be the predator!" It phased her, but she kept running. "Not so fast." I thought to myself. I pulled out my night vision goggles and fit them on. Everything was so much easier to see. As she went farther down the street, she slowed. I ran with all I could, chasing her into the forest. As I ran, I suddenly tripped over a log and went slamming into the ground.

Zurie Roper- D4

I couldn't think straight. I was the strongest in the arena, but I was running from Iyana of all tributes. For the first time, I realized I was out of water. "Damn…" I cursed under my breath. I started hiking around, if I was going to win the games would need to be over with in a day or 2 unless I find water.

Kalinda Kayla- D8

I ran out from the feast overjoyed. I finally had weapons. If anyone had found me before, I was as good as dead. Now, I have a chance. I ran back down the street I had been staying on. Every day or 2 I'd go to a different house. I got lucky and normally found running water. I walked into a small, 3 story building, up the stairs and back to my shelter for the night. As I layed down on the thin sheets I carried from building to building as I gathered them up, my stomach growled. I checked everything I had, but found no food. "Guess I know my plans for tomorrow." I said., laying down and closing my eyes.

**Ok so good, bad? Review and let me know. This officially ends week number 1. 5 tributes left. Any fan favorites? And I'm sorry if my writing style changes a little every time, I start writing like the book I'm currently reading is written. Normally I only read 1 at a time because I'm (don't mean to brag or anything ****J but I'm taking 10****th**** grade classes in the 8****th**** grade, so 1 book is pretty big. So my last chapter was kinda me writing as close as I'm gonna get too ****Atlas Shrugged . ****So yeah, sorry it just kinda happens, not intentional. I'm gonna shoot for a chapter either tomorrow or Friday.**


	35. Chapter 33

Zurie Roper- D4

I woke up after a terrible night of sleep. I should have been in a tent, with a sleeping bag and proper food. Instead I spent the night on a pile of leave, freezing my ass of and smacking my lips as they dried. I sat up, stretched, then forced myself to my feet. On a tree not 5 feet from me hung a silver case, parachute attached. It was stuck in the branches, but not very far up. I pulled out my sword, tossed it at the branches it was entwined in. My sword hit, knocked it off, then started towards the ground. I dove forward, landing on my chest and catching it before it hit the ground. "I don't want any dirt stained on you. Iyana's blood belongs on you." I said with a smile. I slipped it back into it's holster on my back. Then I walked over to the silver case. As I opened it, I realized it was rather large, could have held a backpack or 2. As I slid the lid off, my face must have lit up. "Water!" I yelled. I pulled out the one of the bottle with 1 Quart written on the side. I screwed off the lid and chugged it down. It ran down my face and onto my shirt, but I didn't care. I unzipped my backpack and put the other 2 quarts into it. Then I pulled out a bag, containing 2 sandwiches, wrapped in tin foil. I unwrapped one and took a bite, but instantly spit it out. "Mayonnaise? I hate mayonnaise." I grumbled, taking off the top slice with most of the mayonnaise on it and throwing it on the ground. After my short snack, I put the other sandwich into my backpack. I stood, and started out on my hunt.

Kalinda Kayla- D8

I kept walking through the city. My stomach growled. "Quiet you." I complained, still marching on. Still know other tribute. 4 of us left, I just wanted these games over. As long as 1 and 4 took each other out, I would have my chance. As I continued walking, I heard someone cough. I readied my mace and spun around. Nothing. "Who's there?" I called out. I crept to the side of the street, into an alley. Suddenly, a dart sank into my stomach. I screamed, but quickly pulled out the dart. Then, I saw her, the girl from 12, Koko. She had blackish paint on her, on the alley opposite me, across the street. The black dye blended almost perfectly with the shadows and background. If she hadn't moved when she reloaded the dart, I wouldn't have seen her. I quickly ran at her, just to have another dart sink into my leg. Before I could reach her, she turned and ran. I started to pursue, but she reached a ladder and was half way up just as I reached it. I decided not to risk it, she could barrage me with the darts once she reached that top, raining them down on me until I fell. I turned and ran until I found a very tall building, about 10 stories tall. I reached the top, found the largest room, and moved anything I could in front of the door. First a bookshelf, then a couch. There were 4 windows, 2 on each wall that was facing outward. I looked out, but didn't see anyone. I checked the small restroom, but my luck had run out,. No running water. I laid down and started to think… "I have a chance. I could win." I said, starting to smile.

**Ok so of course I wanted to get a chapter up Friday or Saturday, and they were the days I didn't have internet connection. Sorry, but fate doesn't like me. Anyway, no deaths this day. Next chapter is day 9. 4 tributes left, so now I want to here from those of you who have lost there tributes, who are you rooting for? And for those who still have tributes left, don't forget to review. **


	36. Chapter 34

Iyana White- D1

I walked through the forest all night, but never found Zurie. As I walked I kept thinking about our last fight. It ran thought my mind repeatedly as I marched across the steel beam where Jericho died and into the city. Finally, I accepted the fact that fighting her head on was a death wish. If she didn't take off last time, I would be dead. If I was going to kill Zurie, it would be when her guard was down. Unfortunately, every time I get within 20 feet of her, her guard goes up. As I continued walking I heard a scream. I quickly ducked into an alley and poked my head out, looking for the source of the scream. I did a barrel roll across the street to another alley. I checked again and saw her, inside a building opposite me. The large double doors were open and someone was on there knees in front of her. I hit the ground and crawled over to the building. I stayed to the side of the door, but stuck my head inside to see what was happening. "If you don't tell me where she's at, I'll kill you now!" Zurie screamed.

"I haven't seen her since the feast!" I recognized the voice of the girl from 8.

"Then you useless to me!" Zurie screamed again. I saw her pull out her sword and swing. I cringed, expecting to hear the splatter of blood and a cannon, but instead, I heard a blood curtailing scream. Zurie had brought the hilt of the sword down on Kalinda's head. She was bleeding and fell flat on the ground.

"You're nothing!" Zurie screamed., kicking her in the side. Then she pulled her sword across the Kalinda's leg. She continued to scream as Zurie beat her again and again. Then, she did something more cruel that she did in my deepest, scariest nightmares. She grabbed 2 rocks off the ground, and clashed them against each other until a spark landed on Kalinda. It produced into a flame and I covered my ears. I ran away, hoping the screams would drown out my heavy foot steps. I got to the forest and collapsed next to a tree. Tears began rolling down my face just as the cannon sounded. I came to a very shocking and unwelcomed realization. I was afraid of Zurie. No matter how much I teased and angered her…I was afraid. Kalinda was an innocent tribute. She was an orphan. If Zurie did that to her, I couldn't imagine what she would do to me…

**So, short chapter today. 3 TRIBUTES LEFT! Congrats to the creators of these tributes. Start placing bets. In a few days, a victor will be crowned for the 332****nd**** Hunger Games!**


	37. Chapter 35

**Koko Maxie- D12**

I continued going threw the woods. My stomach growled. I was getting kind of hungry, so I sat down and looked into my food supply. There was a handful of berries, some squirrel meat and a few nuts. I had been saving the berries for as long as I can. It made since to eat the meat first since it would go bad first, but so many days of an all meat diet, I need something sweet so I treated my self to the rest of the berries. I stuck them into my mouth one by one, trying to enjoy each one. When I finished I got up and continued walking. I pushed threw some heavy branches. I emerged into a large patch of bushes. They had bright pink fruits growing off of them. I didn't dear eat one, they could be poisoned., but I had an idea. I picked some of the fruits and slid them into my back pack. Now if anyone stole from me, I dropped the pack, or if someone did bring me to my end, they would have a chance of being poisoned. The patch had heavy tree cover around it. I had to walk back out to see how far up in the sky the sun was. It was slowly setting. I estimated it about 5:00 so I went back and set up camp in the patch. It stayed hot into the night, in fact it actually got warmer. I was sweating when I finally fell asleep.

**Ok, so sorry it short. I haven't updated in a while cause there was a….loss in my family. And not giving away to much or asking for attention, it did set me back. Sorry. Anyway, this makes it Day 12, sorry I haven't been keeping that in the story itself. But, review, review, review! **


	38. Chapter 36

Zurie Roper- D4

"Iyana…Iyana…" I muttered to myself, taking deep breaths. This was it, I had to kill her. I don't give a damn when or how. I caught my breath, then dashed as fast as I could again straight down the street. After a minute or 2 I collapsed. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I screamed. Tears started to roll down my face. I jumped up and rubbed my eyes. I didn't know if it was really there. "I see you!" I screamed, pointing my sword down the dark alley way. She ran, going deeper into the shadows. I pursued her, trying as hard as I can to keep up. We reached the other side and she ran into the street. The sunlight showed her. "Well look who it is." I said.

Iyana White- D1 

I tried to run, but Zurie quickly jumped, tackling me to the ground. I managed to push her off before she could hurt me. "Guess I'm not running this time." I said. She didn't say anything, all she did was swing at me. I tried to jump backwards but she slashed my stomach. I screamed out and fell backwards. Zurie ran over, holding her sword high in the air about to swing. A dart hit her in the chest and she staggered backwards. "Don't touch her." I heard.

Koko Maxie- D12

I ran over to 1, pulling my knife. "What was that?" Iyana asked me, standing up. "Don't worry about it." I said. She kept her distance. I couldn't blame her, we where to far now to start making allies. Zurie stood back up and ran at me. I swung my knife and managed to cut her check. She turned and hit me in the back with her sword. I fell to the ground in pain. Iyana swung her mace, hitting Zurie in the left arm. Zurie's armor blocked it, but it did phase her long enough for me to stand up. I turned and saw them swinging and blocking each others hits.

Zurie Roper- D4

Iyana was standing her ground for once. It was harder than I expected, fighting her. I swung my sword with all my might, but she grabbed my hand, pulling my sword from it. I smashed the armor on my arm against her head. Blood flew out as she hit the ground. She screamed and I thought it was over, but then she kicked me. I got up and grabbed my sword before she could manage to catch her balance. I pushed her to the ground again.

Iyana White- D1

Zurie ran over and stabbed her sword at my stomach. I tried to block her, but it was to late.

Zurie Roper- D4

The cannon sounded and I started to laugh. I couldn't control it. "She's dead! She's dead!" I yelled. I slowly stood up and started walking towards 12. She looked so freighted. "I don't want to make this slow, I need to go celebrate. If you hold still it will be easier for both of-" I fell to the ground.

Koko Maxie- D12

I shot the dart right into her neck. I closed my eyes as soon as I could, just incase I missed or it wasn't enough. I slowly opened them and walked over to her. She took heavy breaths. "If you hold still it will be easier for both of us." I said, kneeling next to her and putting my knife to her neck. Before I could finisher her she swung her sword and hit me in the head. I stabbed my knife as I fell backwards. We both layed, waiting for the other to die.

Head Gamemaker

I spoke into the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen the victor of the 332nd annual Hunger Games, Zurie Roper!"


	39. The End

**So that was the end. Zurie Roper of District 4 is crowned victor of the 332nd Hunger Games. I will be starting a new Fanfiction very soon, and you are all more than welcome to submit tributes again. Just make sure there not EXACTLY the same. Thanks for seeing me threw on my first real book and supporting me. You guys have been great.**


End file.
